I Hate Woman, Problem?
by PoppedOutKirika
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Tidak ada salahnya untuk membenturkan 2 hal bertolak belakang, walau barang terpenting dipertaruhkan dengan yang lebih baik. Tsuna mungkin adalah seorang yang egois, tapi itu untuk kebaikan Hibari, Misaki, dan Vongola ke depannya. WARNING! YAOI TO START WITH. 6927 onesided!D-18
1. Chapter 1

Aku benci wanita. Sangat mudah membayangkan bagaimana seorang Hibari Kyoya mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir kenapa orang ini bisa tidak menyukai kaum hawa yang sudah pasti akan selalu memuaskan kaum adam. Ada banyak hal yang benar-benar menjadi alasan utamanya.

I hate Women, Problem?

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Fic by Ishimaru Miharu

Rate: K+

Warning: OC, OOC Hibari (soalnya di sini Hibari baik banget -) OOC Haru (Haru kan sayang anak kecil)

DLDR please.

"Papa! Tangkap!" teriak seorang bocah bertopi yang menggenggam erat bola dengan sarung tangan. Di depannya terlihat seorang pria paruh baya –yang kelihatannya adalah ayah dari bocah itu. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, melihat anaknya yang sangat bersemangat.

Di Jumat sore ini memang adalah waktu santai terbaik. Karena mayoritas karyawan sudah melepaskan semua urusan kantor di hari Jumat, dan menghabiskan waktu mulai dari Jumat sore sampai hari Minggu. Orang biasanya akan menghabiskan hari-hari itu dengan keluarganya.

Hibari pun ingin begitu. Dia tengah memperhatikan bocah dan ayahnya yang sedang main lempar bola di dekat sungai besar. Iri, kah?

Bukan. Itu bukan berarti Hibari tidak punya keluarga. Dia punya. Dia masih punya orang tua, meskipun orang tuanya hanya tinggal ayahnya, dan sekarang dia tinggal bersamanya.

Ibunya sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Di bulan Mei. Bulan kelahirannya. Hibari memang bukan tipe orang yang mengharapkan hadiah ulang tahun, tapi mendapati orang yang sudah membesarkan kita selama bertahun-tahun meninggal –dan lagi di bulan kelahirannya sendiri, siapapun pasti tertekan. Hanya orang yang tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan saja yang tidak merasa terbebani.

Ayahnya berkata, ibunya meninggal karena penyakit yang memang sudah lama ia punya. Hibari tentu tahu itu. Tapi mungkin karena janji yang dibuat ibunya yang membuatnya kepikiran.

'_Kyoya, jangan begitu. Ibu mengerti, karena itu…'_ Hibari hanya menghela napas, ketika tiba-tiba ingatan masa lalunya akan ibunya menghampiri pikirannya.

Melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum pendek pada jam tangannya adalah angka lima, ia segera berdiri lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan menuju halte untuk pergi menjemput seseorang, di TK.

"Papa!" teriak girang seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, melihat orang yang sudah sangat familiar berjalan mendekatinya. Anak itu berlari kecil agar bisa segera meraih lengan orang itu –yang tak lain adalah ayahnya.

Sang ayah –yang diketahui bernama Hibari Kyoya itu menyambut anak itu dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn? Ada apa? Kau sepertinya semangat sekali hari ini?"

"Hehe! Ada guru baru yang baik sekali! Aku senang sekali, tadi aku dibantu olehnya ketika aku tidak mengerti pelajarannya," anak itu tersenyum lebar sambil bercerita. Ditambah lagi dia merasa tambah senang ketika sudah berada di pelukan ayahnya.

Hibari hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Anak perempuan yang berada di pelukannya ini bernama Hibari Misaki. Dia adalah anak Hibari. Kalau Hibari sudah punya anak, berarti dia sudah menikah kan? Ya, dia sudah menikah, tapi sekarang dia merawat Misaki seorang diri. Dengan kata lain _single parent_.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang," ujar Hibari, melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggandeng tangan anaknya. Ia menoleh ke tempat guru TK itu berdiri. "Terima kasih,"

Di jalan pulang, Misaki tidak berhenti bercerita. Dia tidak pernah kehabisan bahan cerita, karena itu Hibari juga tidak merasa kesepian. Hibari memang tidak suka ramai, tapi dia juga tidak suka kesepian ditinggal sendiri.

"…lalu, guru itu menjelaskan bagaimana caranya mengerjakan perkalian," celoteh Misaki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lho? Jadi soalnya perkalian ya? Katamu kemarin kan baru diajarkan pertambahan dan pengurangan," memang, kemarin juga Misaki bercerita banyak hal. Dan dia bilang kemarin pelajarannya baru sampai yang dasar-dasar saja.

"Iya! Kemarin baru sampai situ! Tapi hari ini malah dikasih perkalian! Nggak dijelasin dulu lagi!" Misaki menggembungkan pipinya, dan ini menambah nilai keimutannya.

"Wah, memang siapa gurunya?"

"Guru baru atau guru bejat?"

"Hush, kamu niru siapa sih. Guru bejat deh!"

"Yang bejat namanya… siapa ya? Daemon kalau nggak salah,"

"Aah, pantas. Lalu yang baru?"

"Lupa deh,"

Misaki berjalan sambil setengah berlompat-lompat. Benar-benar anak yang hiperaktif. Misaki memang hanya mirip Hibari dari luar saja.

Hibari yang berada lumayan jauh di belakang Misaki, terheran melihat anaknya satu itu tiba-tiba berjongkok saja. Sontak ia segera mendekatinya tanpa mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Misaki tidak menoleh sama sekali. Hibari mengintip Misaki sedang melihat apa, dan ternyata… "…kucing?"

"Dia sendirian ya? Kasihan… dia juga luka-luka," ucapnya sambil mendekap kucing itu. Memang dia luka-luka.

"Misaki, lepaskan kucing itu. Kotor," ujar Hibari, yang awalnya mengira ada sesuatu. Melihat Misaki tidak segera melepaskannya, Hibari jadi tidak sabaran. "Misaki..! Lepaskan!"

"Pa, pelihara dia yuk. Sembuhkan juga lukanya," bantah Misaki, tetap mendekap erat kucing itu. Hibari netral-netral saja dengan binatang, tapi bukan berarti dia suka. "Misaki-"

"Dia masih kecil, pa. dia masih kecil tapi sudah sendirian!" mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Misaki, anaknya, Hibari tertegun.

3 tahun lalu…

_"Haru!? Mana Haru!? Pergi ke mana dia?!" teriakan menggema di rumah itu, mencari sesosok gadis berkucir. Melihat yang ada adalah wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan kinagashi dengan ekspresi pucat, Hibari merendahkan suaranya. "Ibu, ibu lihat Haru?"_

_Wanita yang Hibari sebut 'ibu' itu semakin pucat. Ia tahu bagaimana menyeramkan anaknya jika ia menjawabnya. "H-Haru? …d-dia…"_

_"Cepat, ibu!" si anak sudah tidak sabar, memburui si ibu. Sang ibu akhirnya hanya menyerahkan sepucuk surat. "Ini ada di atas mejanya,"_

_Surat itu berbunyi;_

_Kyoya, maaf. Aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padamu. Dan lagi aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkanku. Aku sudah tidak kuat mengurus Misaki. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan Misaki lahir. Jadi tolong kau saja yang urus Misaki._

_Jangan cari aku._

_Haru_

_Hibari menggeratakkan giginya. Siapa yang bisa menerima perkataan seperti itu dari seorang ibu? Siapa? Tidak ada. Hanya orang sinting yang akan menerimanya._

_"'Tidak pernah mengharapkan Misaki lahir' katanya?! kalau begitu aku sangat menyesal kenapa aku bisa menikahimu! Perempuan bangsat!" melihat anaknya yang sangat depresi sampai seperti itu, si ibu hanya menghela napas. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang hanyalah mengurus Misaki seorang diri._

Flashback:off

"Tch…" Hibari hanya mendecih. Misaki juga saat itu masih kecil. Masih dua tahun. Tapi dia ternyata tidak diterima ibunya sendiri yang bahkan adalah orang yang mengandungnya. Memang sampai sekarang Hibari belum menceritakan alasan kenapa Haru –ibunya itu meninggalkannya. Toh, Misaki juga tidak pernah mempertanyakannya.

Hibari akhirnya mengizinkan. Lagipula kucing itu bisa menjadi teman mainnya jika dia sedang sendiri dan Hibari pergi bekerja atau yang lainnya. Karena yang seharusnya menemani ketika di saat seperti itu adalah sebuah sosok yang disebut ibu kan?

"Kami pulang!" ucap Misaki. Tentu dia selalu sangat semangat ketika pulang, apalagi jika pulang dengan membawa 'teman'.

"Selamat datang... uhuk," suara serak berat membalas salam Misaki. Ayah Hibari, atau juga kakek Misaki. Misaki langsung berlari kecil mendekati si kakek –dengan tetap si kucing didekapannya. "Wah, kucing siapa ini? Dia luka-luka,"

"Misaki memungutnya di jalan! Dia kasihan luka-luka, jadi mending dibawa pulang dan disembuhkan lukanya! Papa juga membolehkan," jawabnya tetap riang. Dia memamerkan kucing yang ia pungut itu pada kakeknya. Kakek hanya tersenyum karena Misaki jadi lebih bersemangat –walaupun biasanya juga sangat bersemangat.

"Ayah, Misaki, mau makan apa? Sashimi saja tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hibari dari dapur sambil mengenakan celemek. Memang Hibari yang selalu memasak setelah ibunya meninggal.

Misaki dan kakek mengangguk, lalu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Dan makan malam mereka berjalan seperti biasa, tenang tapi juga menghibur karena ada Misaki di sana.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Manusia-manusia di seluruh dunia yang sekarang sedang berada di lingkup waktu yang disebut malam itu mayoritas sudah tidur. Tapi di sini kita mendapati keluarga yang masih terbangun, karena mereka kedatangan anggota baru.

"Papa, kenapa disembuhkannya pakai perban? Misaki kalau luka jarang diperban," ucap seorang anak perempuan, yang daritadi memperhatikan seorang pria dewasa –ayahnya yang sekarang sedang menutupi luka-luka kucing yang anaknya pungut.

"Kalau luka Misaki memang butuh diperban, pasti diperban," balas Hibari, si ayah. Yah, sebenarnya kalau Misaki luka, selalu dipakaikan plester, bukan perban. Kalau memang hanya luka kecil, lebih baik pakai plester kan, agar tidak terlalu mencolok? Tapi sampai sekarang tidak terdengar ada kucing yang menggunakan plester untuk lukanya. "Nah, selesai,"

"Waaah! Kakek! Kucingnya sudah diperban! Pasti lukanya akan cepat menutup!" jerit Misaki girang. Hibari mengingatkan Misaki agar tidak berisik, karena nanti bisa mengganggu tetangga. Kakek yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, melihat cucunya sangat terbuka padanya.

"Lalu? Kamu sudah terpikirkan namanya?" tanya kakek, seraya mengelus kepala si kucing. Misaki hanya memasang tampang heran.

"Nama? Untuk apa?" tanyanya, polos. Mendengarnya, kakek hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Hibari menggeleng.

"Nama adalah tanda keberadaan jiwanya. Kalau kau mengakui adanya kucing ini di rumah ini, maka berikanlah nama, Misaki," tutur kakek. Senyum masih terulas jelas di wajahnya yang keriput. "Kakek juga mengakui keberadaan ayahmu, karena itu kakek berikan nama untuknya,"

Hibari terperangah mendengarnya. _'Oh iya, kalau tidak salah...'_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Selamat, tuan. Anak perempuan," ucap seorang suster. Hibari hanya memasang tampang lega mendengarnya. Dia langsung masuk ke ruangan tempat Haru, istrinya berada sekarang._

"_Haru, bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hibari, melihat gadis berambut sebahu terbaring lemas. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Hibari menoleh ke arah bayi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur pasien. Bayi perempuan yang rambut dan warna matanya mirip Hibari, serta wajah dan bentuk matanya yang mirip Haru._

_Hibari menggendong si bayi. Hibari juga ikut tersenyum melihat bayi yang dipelukannya itu terlihat seolah tersenyum juga. "Mau namakan dia siapa?" tanya Hibari pada Haru, walau tanpa melihatnya. Hening sebentar._

"_Ngg...kau saja yang memberinya nama. Aku tidak usah," jawab Haru, entah kenapa terdengar seperti elakan. Hibari tidak terlalu menganggap berat ini, jadi dia langsung menetapkan namanya adalah Misaki, Hibari Misaki._

Flashback:off

'_Harusnya aku sadar dari itu...'_ batin Hibari. Dia baru sadar kalau Haru dulu terlihat tidak berminat memberi nama untuk Misaki, anak yang dia lahirkan dengan susah payah.

"Begitu ya... tapi Misaki belum kepikiran," Misaki menguras otak. Ia bingung memberikan nama. Kalau Misaki juga diberi kesempatan untuk memilih nama untuk dia sendiri juga pasti tidak akan berlangsung dengan cepat.

Misaki memperhatikan kucing itu. "Bulunya abu-abu...ah!" kelihatannya Misaki terpikirkan ide. "Haiya!" kakek sempat bingung mendengar nama macam Haiya. Hibari juga menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas.

"Kenapa Haiya?" tanya kakek, lembut. Misaki tersenyum lebar, seperti memang ingin bercerita.

"Kan bulunya abu-abu!" ucap Misaki dengan memamerkan gigi susunya yang berderet rapi. Hibari memang sudah menduga alasannya.

"Tapi masa' karena bulunya abu-abu jadi Haiya?" protes Hibari, jadi gemas melihat anaknya yang masih begitu polos. "Kan lucu, paaa," balas Misaki, merasa idenya yang paling bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau Chime? Nanti kita pasang kalung leher yang ada bel-nya," usul kakek, ikut tidak tahan melihat anak dan cucunya itu. Kalau Hibari setuju-setuju saja, tapi Misaki kelihatan tidak setuju. Lihat saja, bibirnya mulai maju. "Tidak imuuut! Haiya sajaaa!" rengek Misaki mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau... Shia dari 'shiawase (kebahagiaan)', bagaimana?" kakek tidak kehabisan akal. Dari sini kelihatan kakek tidak setuju kucing itu dinamakan Haiya.

Misaki berpikir. Sepertinya dia berniat mempertimbangkannya. Dan akhirnya Misaki setuju. Sekarang, ada anggota baru di keluarga Hibari, Shia!

"Ihihi, Shia! Geli, tahu!" kikik Misaki, karena Shia yang tidak henti-hentinya mengelilingi leher Misaki. Padahal besok Misaki tetap harus bangun pagi walaupun libur, tapi walaupun sudah larut tetap saja belum tidur.

"Shh... Shia, kamu jangan begitu. Misaki jangan berisik, kakek sudah tidur," Hibari yang masih terjaga, menunggu Misaki tidur dulu. Kalau Hibari tidur duluan, nanti bisa-bisa Misaki mulai tidur saat sudah pagi –atau juga tidak tidur sama sekali.

Shia menurut, dia pun mulai tenang di dekat kepala Misaki. Hibari mulai lega, berpikir kalau Shia sudah tidur, Misaki juga akan tidur karena tidak ada teman main lagi. Tapi ternyata Misaki terlihat masih belum mau tidur. "Misaki? Cepat tidur,"

Misaki hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Takut kalau anaknya kesambet atau sejenisnya, Hibari mengayunkan tangannya di depan Misaki. "Hoi, Misaki? Kenapa senyum-senyum? Tidur,"

"Ehehe... yang tinggal di sini tambah satu lagi," ucapnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, tetap sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menoleh pada ayahnya. "Papa,"

"Ya?"

"Misaki mau nanya dong,"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa teman-teman Misaki dijemput sama perempuan, pa?" pertanyaan yang simpel. Tapi Hibari yang ditanya anaknya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jawabannya sangat mudah. Karena perempuan itu adalah ibu mereka. Lalu bagaimana kalau nanti Misaki menanyakan di mana ibunya? Jawabannya sama mudahnya dengan yang tadi, tapi juga sangat sulit untuk dikatakan. 'Ibumu pergi karena tidak mau mengurusmu'. Coba bayangkan ayah kalian berkata seperti itu pada kalian.

Hibari mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dan tidak terlihat khawatir. Misaki yang masih menunggu jawaban Hibari, menatapnya makin dalam. "Pa?"

"Itu karena orangtua mereka perempuan," jawaban yang tidak terlalu asal. Misaki lumayan puas, tapi tetap saja masih ada yang ingin dia tanya.

"Tapi waktu itu aku lihat ada yang punya orangtuanya laki-laki sama perempuan, pa," Misaki bertanya dengan tampang polos –sangat polos. Dia masih kecil, dan memang dianjurkan untuk banyak bertanya agar banyak yang dia ketahui. Tapi kalau yang ditanya adalah hal yang lebih baik belum diketahui karena umur yang belum memadai bagaimana?

"Ada yang punya dua juga. Nah, sekarang tidur saja," dengan jawaban yang singkat seperti itu, Misaki sebenarnya belum puas. Tapi kali ini dia menurut. "Selamat malam, pa," ucapnya, lalu berbalik badan –memunggungi Hibari. Hibari walaupun tidak yakin Misaki sudah memejamkan mata atau belum, tapi ia yakin Misaki juga akan tidur pastinya. Jadi Hibari pun mulai tidur.

Anak itu belum tertidur. Dia hanya berusaha tertidur tapi sebenarnya pikirannya berkeliaran seperti tidak tahu tujuannya. Tapi sebenarnya pikirannya simpel sekali.

_Pa, teman-temanku semuanya punya 'mama'..._

**TBC**

**a/n: nyooong! Si monyong dateeeng xD -?- Salah, ini Miharu~ sekarang Miharu lagi addict banget anjir gila badai sepo-sepoi cetar membahana sama KHR *u*/ banyak cogan *gampar* paling suka Mukuro xD mirip Sebas, tapi Miharu bilang lebih cakep Mukuro~ gara-gara bajunya keliatan santai kali ya? Ouo tau ah, tapi kalo kalian nanya Miharu kenapa bikinnya Hibari sama OC yang jadi anak kalo emang suka Mukuro, jawabannya gampang~ soalnya Miharu mau bikin fic yang pake Mukuro pairingnya sama Miharu :p *aslimintadigampar* tapi kalian pasti gak ngerestuin3 *gakbakaladayangngerestuin**

**ngemeng-ngemeng, ini Miharu gak apa-apa ya a/n nya panjang, soalnya lagi pengen banyak yang ditulis :3 juga klik kanan refresh abis belajar *cie*, soalnya sekarang lagi UAS xD mana besok MTK xD**

**yang nungguin WaNoJi...jangan ditungguin. -?- Miharu mogok ide -.- waktu itu lagi minta saran sama beta-reader gila shotacon itu gimana cara nyampein kata-katanya, taunya dia malah bikin ngaco. – udah deh, ide nya kebuang semua abis bikin ngaco chap 2 –'**

**nah, sekarang Miharu mau nanya nih. Tombol review di bawah tuh maksudnya apa ya? Ada yang mau coba klik itu? *u* *ngehasut**


	2. Chapter 2

"Waaah," suara itu terdengar dari mulut seorang bocah yang rambut hitam legamnya diikat kepang –yang sedang menempelkan mukanya lekat-lekat ke jendela mesin cuci yang sedang memutar-mutarkan beberapa pakaian. "Papa! Ini lucu sekali!"

Sang papa hanya ber-hn. Dia sedang sibuk sekarang. Walaupun hari ini hari sabtu, bagi orang yang sudah berkeluarga selalu tidak kehabisan pekerjaan di rumah. Kalau pekerjaan di kantor, bisa selesai dengan jelas kapan tepatnya pekerjaan itu selesai. Kalau pekerjaan di rumah tidak. Ada menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, memasak, belanja, mengurus anak, dan lainnya. Pokoknya siklusnya seperti itu saja. Dan yang sekarang sedang ia kerjakan bersama anaknya adalah mencuci.

**I Hate Woman, Problem?**

Ting!

"Misaki, tolong keluarkan cuciannya," bunyi 'ting' barusan adalah tanda kalau mesinnya sudah selesai dengan pakaian-pakaian yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Misaki segera mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian yang tentu saja dengan wangi yang menguar-nguar. Setelah pakaian-pakaian itu sudah menjadi satu tumpukan di ember, ia membawanya ke dekat ayahnya berada. "Ini, papa,"

"Ya, terima kasih," balas si ayah, yang masih berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian yang akan dijemur. "Kamu kenapa tidak pergi main saja? Papa tidak apa-apa sendirian," kata Hibari –si ayah. Dia sudah memulai dengan ember yang lain.

Misaki menggeleng. "Teman-temanku banyak yang sedang pergi sama...apa itu namanya? 'mama' ya?" DEG. Hibari terdiam.

Harusnya kalau hari sabtu memang keluarga akan meluangkan waktu bersama. Tapi biasanya itu dari pihak ibu yang mengajak. Ayah hanya mengantar –tentu tetap menikmati. "Hmm..." balas Hibari, tidak berniat memperpanjang percakapan.

"Meong!" suara yang tentu datang dari seekor kucing. Dia Shia, kucing yang kemarin baru saja dipungut Misaki. Misaki mendekati Shia dan menggendongnya. "Kenapa, Shia? Shia lapar ya?"

"Kamu sudah kasih makan kan?" tanya Hibari –ikut nyampuk. Misaki mengangguk. "Kamu kasih apa?"

"Ngg...tahu," jawab Misaki, singkat. Singkat memang, tapi Hibari kaget. Iya lah, kucing dikasih makan tahu? Shia memang hebat, dikasih makan tahu mau-mau saja.

Hibari meninggalkan pakaian-pakaian itu sejenak lalu berkacak pinggang. Misaki yang melihatnya hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari perbuatannya. "Misaki, kamu tahu apa itu karnivora?"

Misaki lagi-lagi menggeleng. Hibari menghela napas. Misaki kan masih TK, belum tahu apa itu karnivora. "Karnivora itu hewan pemakan daging. Kalau herbivora itu pemakan tumbuhan. Kucing itu karnivora, jadi kau tahu Shia harusnya diberi makan apa?"

Ditanya dengan pertanyaan cepat seperti itu, Misaki mencerna kata-katanya sebentar. "Daging," Hibari mengangguk. "Nah, jadi sekarang kasih makan Shia yang benar,"

"Tapi tadi Shia kan sudah Misaki kasih tahu?"

"Tapi tahu bukan daging,"

"Terus, hewan pemakan tahu itu apa? Tahuvora?" Hibari _facepalm_. 'Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya?' batin Hibari. "Ayah, bisa kasih makan Shia?" menyerah, Hibari pun meminta bantuan kakek, lalu terdengar sahutan dari kakek itu.

Melihat sepertinya ayahnya itu tidak lagi bergantung padanya, Misaki bersungut-sungut. "Aaah, Misaki mau main saja, ah! Papa nyebelin," ujar Misaki lumayan keras. Hibari entah kenapa bisa memaklumi itu, jadi diam saja tapi tetap menghela napas. Kakek malah tertawa, sambil membawa tempat makan Shia yang berisi ikan.

Di hari Jumat siang itu terasa semilir angin yang tidak henti-hentinya berhembus. Berkali-kali terlihat banyak kertas selebaran berterbangan dibawa angin, menggesek permukaan aspal yang hanya menutupi sedikit bagian dari jalan setapak dekat sungai.

"Tuk tuk," bunyi batu kecil yang ditendang seorang bocah yang sama sekali belum menginjak masa akil balig itu daritadi terdengar. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya batu malang itu ditendang-tendangnya.

Sesaat bisa kita lihat alis anak itu tiba-tiba mengendur lalu mengerut lagi –seakan habis mengingat kembali apa yang membuatnya merengut sedari tadi. setiap itu, ia tambahkan kekuatan tendangannya.

"Iiih!" bocah itu –Misaki makin merengut ketika melihat batunya sudah keluar jalan dan menggelinding –jauh meninggalkannya. Ia lalu mencari batu lain, lalu mulai menendang-nendang lagi.

Saking asyiknya menendang-nendang, ia tidak sadar akan kehadiran sebuah mobil melaju mendekatinya walaupun sudah berkali-kali diklakson. Bukan, Misaki bukan diklakson karena menghalangi jalan, tapi karena yang membawa mobil kenal dengan Misaki dan ingin sekedar menyapa.

Misaki memang mendengar suara klakson itu, tapi selain tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang menglakson, dia juga tidak terlalu merasa kalau dia yang dipanggil. Akhirnya mobil itu hanya berhenti pas di sebelah Misaki, lalu membuka kaca mobil. "Yo!" sapa orang itu, yang entah kenapa selalu menggunakan syal. Lalu terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang di kursi penumpang.

Misaki yang mengenalnya langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya –menendang-nendang batu- lalu membalas sapaannya. "Futa-san!" orang yang dipanggil makin melebarkan senyumnya. Lalu wanita itu juga menyapanya.

"Hei, apa kabar, Misaki?"

"Baik kok, Bianchi-san!" Misaki menjawab. Futa dan Bianchi adalah teman lama ayahnya, Hibari. Memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi mempunyai banyak kenalan tidak begitu buruk. Mereka menikah 3 tahun lalu, dan sekarang entah kenapa berada di sini, padahal kerabat mereka semuanya ada di Italia. Anggap saja mengunjungi teman-teman lama yang berada di Jepang.

Memang umur mereka terpaut jauh, dan yang lebih tua adalah pihak wanitanya, tapi ternyata itu tidak memberatkan mereka. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih serius –pernikahan.

"Kamu sedang senggang? Mau mampir ke tempat kami menginap sementara kami di Jepang? Kami baru beli banyak jamur matsutake. Karena ini musim gugur dan ini di Jepang, jadi pasti langsung ke jamur kan," tawar Futa. Biasa, dia memang selalu baik seperti ini. Bianchi sebenarnya lebih suka yang keren sih daripada yang baik, tapi Futa juga tidak jelek.

Misaki mendengar kata 'banyak' dan 'matsutake' dengan mulut menganga. Jamur matsutake termasuk jamur paling enak dan cocok untuk makanan musim gugur. Tapi selain paling enak, jamur matsutake juga langka. Dan saking langkanya, harga jamur ini jadi tidak masuk akal. Ada yang menjualnya satu 10.000 yen, dan Futa membelinya banyak? Oke, liur sudah banyak menetes di mulut Misaki. "Aku mau, aku mau!" dan begitulah, Misaki ikut masuk ke mobil itu.

Ckiit!

Dan mobil pun berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana tapi kelihatan nyaman juga. Suasana Jepang terasa di sana. Rumah ini tidak begitu jauh dari sungai tadi, tapi lingkungan di sekeliling itu memiliki perbedaan yang lumayan banyak.

"Hup!" Misaki segera turun dari mobil walaupun yang menempati rumah itu masih dalam proses membuka pintu. Menyadari Misaki yang berjalan mendekati seolah memintanya lebih cepat membuka pintu, ia mulai mempercepat diri.

Misaki segera menerobos masuk ketika pintunya sudah dibuka. "Maaf mengganggu!" salamnya. Walaupun masih 5 tahun, tapi sopan santun harus diperhatikan.

"Kami pulang," suara Futa menyusul segera dari belakang Misaki.

"Selamat datang!" terdengar sebuah balasan dari seorang anak perempuan yang berambut kepang. Dia menggunakan baju –yang sepertinya- china. Dia niatnya langsung menerjang Futa, tapi begitu melihat ada anak lain yang tidak dikenal, dia langsung mengurungkan niat lalu menjaga sikap.

"Wah, I-Pin. Kau ngapain saja selama ayah dan ibu pergi?" tanya Futa seraya melepas sepatunya. Lalu Bianchi masuk setelah memasukkan mobil.

"Aku menonton tevelisi dan main dengan Lambo," jawabnya, pelan. Kelihatannya anak yang bernama I-Pin ini sungkan terhadap Misaki.

Futa hanya tertawa mendengar I-Pin salah menyebut televisi menjadi tevelisi. Misaki tidak mengerti kenapa Futa tertawa, karena tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan jawaban I-Pin. Selesai tertawa, Futa meminta I-Pin untuk mendekat karena daritadi I-Pin seolah membuat jarak dengan Misaki.

"Nah, I-Pin. Ini Misaki, anak dari Hibari-san. Dan Misaki, ini I-Pin, anakku dan Bianchi. Semoga kalian bisa dekat," Futa memperkenalkan mereka dan sekarang I-Pin mulai tidak sungkan lagi. Mereka berjabat tangan dan mulai mengelilingi seisi rumah.

"Nah, ayo balik," kata I-Pin, setelah mengantar berkeliling. Sebenarnya karena ini bukan tempat tinggal tetap, jadi tidak ada yang begitu khusus. Tapi Misaki masih kecil –walaupun I-Pin 3 tahun lebih muda, bagi anak kecil segala hal sangat menarik. Tak ada yang membosankan. Segalanya menyenangkan.

Ketika mereka kembali ke ruang tengah, Fuuta menyapa. "Yo. Pas sekali, kalian kembali. Jamurnya sebentar lagi selesai," mereka langsung bersorak gembira. Memang inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Misaki, karena ini juga yang membuatnya datang kemari.

Misaki dan I-Pin langsung duduk manis di sebelah Fuuta yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. I-Pin sudah sering melihat ponsel dan pernah memegangnya, tapi Misaki tidak. Dia terlihat penasaran sekali dengan barang itu. Memang banyak tanda tanya di kepala seorang anak kecil, ya?

"Fuuta-san, itu apa?" tanya Misaki, mendekatkan kepalanya ke Fuuta, sampai kepalanya menghalangi layar ponselnya.

"Ini? Ini ponsel. Misaki tahu telepon kan?" Misaki mengangguk. "Ini juga telepon, tapi bedanya ini tidak ada kabelnya dan bisa dibawa-bawa. Sekarang sudah banyak model ponsel yang banyak fitur-fitur terbaru,"

Dasar Fuuta. Anak umur 5 tahun memang sudah mengerti apa itu fitur? Tidak bisa dipastikan. Walaupun tahu cara pakainya, belum tentu tahu apa nama dan jenisnya. Misaki pun begitu, dia tidak tahu apa itu fitur. Jadi dia hanya memiringkan kepala dan menyipitkan matanya. Fuuta hanya tertawa dan tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena Bianchi sudah datang dengan panci berisi jamur matsutake. Kali ini Bianchi sedang beristirahat dari masakan-masakan beracunnya. Misaki dan I-Pin girang sekali, lalu mereka semua mulai menyantap jamur-jamur itu.

"Misaki," ucap Fuuta di sela waktu makan mereka. "Umurmu sekarang...5 tahun ya?" Misaki mengangguk. "Hmm..."

"Kenapa? Tiba-tiba tanya umurku,"

Fuuta menggeleng. "Tidak. Lalu bagaimana kabar Hibari-san?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, papa ya? Biasa saja, tapi tadi menyebalkan sekali," jawab Misaki di sela-sela mengunyahnya. Fuuta bertanya menyebalkan bagaimananya. "Kemarin aku mungut kucing di jalan, namanya Shia. Tadi pagi, waktu aku dan papa mencuci baju, Shia datang sambil mengeong. Papa tanya, aku sudah kasih makan Shia belum, aku jawab sudah. Terus papa tanya lagi aku kasih makan apa, aku jawab lagi, aku kasih makan tahu. Terus tahu-tahu papa langsung cerita apa itu namanya... banyak vora-nya. Kanirvora sama hegivora. Katanya kanirvora itu pemakan daging, terus hegivora pemakan tumbuhan. Kucing itu kanirvora, jadi dikasih makannya daging. Tapi setelah itu aku disuruh kasih makan ulang, padahal sudah aku kasih makan. Terus papa ngasih tahu lagi kalau kucing kanirvora. Aku tanya saja 'kalau pemakan tahu itu apa? Tahuvora?'. Terusnya papa malah minta kakek ngasih makan Shia, nggak mau jawab aku," jelas Misaki panjang lebar.

Fuuta dan Bianchi tertawa kecil mendengar Misaki salah menyebutkan karnivora dan herbivora, sedangkan I-Pin hanya mengangguk-angguk karena tidak menyadari ada yang salah dan ditambah lagi dia tidak tahu apa itu kanirvora dan hegivora yang disebut-sebut Misaki.

"Kalau kamu tanya pendapatku, kamu yang salah, Misaki," ujar Fuuta setelah dia selesai dengan tawanya. Misaki tidak terima, tapi dia tidak ingin memperpanjangkan masalah, jadi 'ya sudah'. "Lalu, bagaimana kabar nenekmu, Misaki?"

Diam. Misaki hanya menatap Fuuta. Fuuta juga diam. Dia kira Misaki hanya menunda untuk menjawab. Bianchi juga sama seperti Fuuta, sementara I-Pin yang tidak kenal dengan ibu Hibari, hanya menunggu jawaban Misaki. "Nenek lagi pergi,"

"Hah? Pergi? Kapan?"

"Iya. Hmm... 6 bulan lalu kali ya?" jawab Misaki, tetap dengan aktivitas makannya. "Lama sekali," komentar Fuuta. "Lalu, pergi ke mana?"

"Kata papa, pergi ke surga," jawab Misaki singkat. Fuuta, Bianchi dan I-Pin terdiam. I-Pin walaupun masih kecil, tentu dia tahu apa itu surga, tapi tidak tahu 'cara pergi'-nya. "Enak sekali ya, nenek. Aku ditinggal nenek ke surga," lanjut Misaki. Tangannya iseng memainkan sumpit. "Aku juga ingin pergi ke surga,"

Fuuta dan Bianchi diam. Di dalam pikirannya terbayang-bayang, apa anak ini tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Anak ini seakan mengeluhkan sesuatu yang lebih baik disyukuri.

"Misaki-chan, Misaki-chan tahu surga itu apa?" tanya I-Pin, memecah keheningan. Misaki mengangguk. "Bagaimana cara pergi ke sana?"

"Entah. Aku juga ingin tahu. Apa mahal ya? Kan di surga kita bisa minta apa saja," jawab Misaki. Misaki melihat ke tempat Fuuta dan Bianchi duduk. Dia sempat bingung kenapa mereka hanya diam, tapi tidak diambil pusing.

"Kalau bisa ke sana, Misaki-chan mau minta apa?" tanya I-Pin lagi dengan semangat. Misaki berpikir. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau minta 'mama'!" ucap Misaki, memamerkan deretan rapi giginya. Lumayan bisa ditebak, tapi ternyata dia memang menginginkan sosok seorang ibu. Kalau dilihat dari kesehariannya, dia seakan cukup hanya dengan memiliki papa.

I-Pin yang tidak mengerti, hanya ber-oh. Dia tidak mengerti karena menurutnya semua orang punya mama. Dia punya, dan teman-temannya juga punya. Jadi dia berpikir Misaki ingin satu mama lagi.

Fuuta dan Bianchi yang kenal dengan Hibari dari masa sekolahnya Hibari, mengerti maksud Misaki. Mereka tentu tahu Misaki juga bisa di sini karena dia pernah dilahirkan dari rahim seorang ibu, tapi sekarang Misaki terpisah jauh dari ibunya, tapi bukan berada di surga. Dia masih di dunia, tapi tidak ingin merawat anaknya sendiri.

Ya, mereka kenal Haru. Miura Haru. Wanita yang merupakan istri Hibari dan orang yang melahirkan Misaki. Mungkin lebih bagus dibilang 'mantan istri'. Orang seperti itu masih dianggap istri? Mungkin ada yang masih menganggapnya begitu, tapi tidak untuk Hibari. Hibari bisa saja mencarinya lalu membunuhnya –yang termasuk sebagai hobi Hibari. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena bisa saja ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Misaki. Jadi sebaiknya wanita itu mensyukurinya.

"Tapi walaupun aku tidak bisa pergi ke surga, aku masih punya papa, kakek, Shia... I-Pin, Fuuta-san dan Bianchi-san juga," ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum lebar. Fuuta tersenyum mendengarnya. Bianchi juga sama. I-Pin tidak terlalu mengerti karena merasa dia bukan barang, tapi hanya tersenyum.

"Makasih ya, Fuuta-san, Bianchi-san! Misaki pulang dulu! Dah, I-Pin!" pamit Misaki.

"Benar-benar tidak perlu diantar? Sudah malam, lho," tanya Fuuta, sebelum Misaki pergi lebih jauh lagi. Misaki menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Fuuta-san. Lagian tidak begitu jauh dan jalannya terang kok," Misaki melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh dari pintu rumah Fuuta. Mereka semua membalas lambaian Misaki.

BLAM

I-Pin segera kembali ke depan televisi dan menikmati acara lawakan malam. Fuuta dan Bianchi juga berada di sana, tapi tidak ikut menonton. Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam. Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara televisi dan suara tawa I-Pin.

"I-Pin, sudah jam segini. Tidur sana," kata Fuuta, keluar dari diamnya. Awalnya I-Pin menolak, tapi Fuuta memaksa. Akhirnya I-Pin berjalan ke kamar.

Setelah tidak terdengar suara lagi untuk beberapa menit, Fuuta akhirnya bicara. "I-Pin seharusnya sudah tidur kan?" Bianchi mengangguk. "Bagus. Lebih baik dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita,"

"Hibari-san kenapa tidak memberitahu kita, ya? Kita juga pernah bertemu dengan ibunya kan," ucap Bianchi, sambil menuangkan teh untuknya dan Fuuta. "Mungkin Sawada-san tahu?"

"Ah, benar juga," Fuuta mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mencari-cari nomor yang dinamai Sawada Tsunayoshi di kontaknya. Setelah ketemu, Fuuta segera menelponnya. "Ah, Tsuna-nii? Apa kabar, Tsuna-nii? Ah, begitu. Hmm, begini lho. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Tidak, kok. Bukan, bukan. Begini, apa Hibari-san pernah memberitahu sesuatu yang penting pada Tsuna-nii? Eh, tidak? Begitu ya. Hmm... ya, ya. Ya sudah, makasih, Tsuna-nii,"

"Hm? Lama sekali," kata Bianchi, rada penasaran apa saja yang suaminya bicarakan dengan bos Vongola kesepuluh itu di telepon. "Jadi, dia tidak tahu?" Fuuta mengangguk.

"Katanya, Hibari-san tidak pernah memberi kontak apapun semenjak Haru-san pergi. Vongola bisa melakukan pencarian besar-besaran karena yang menghilang adalah salah satu dari guardian, dan bahkan keluarga aliansi seperti Cavallone dan Shimon ikut membantu. Tapi karena sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga menghilangnya Hibari-san, Vongola memutuskan untuk mengganti Hibari-san menjabat posisi sebagai cloud guardian," jelas Fuuta, menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, lalu menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Bianchi.

"Jadi, sekarang siapa yang menggantinya?" tanya Bianchi.

Fuuta menelan ludah. "Ngg... kamu tahu Giotto-san kan? Vongola Primo," Bianchi mengangguk. "Dia menyarankan untuk menggunakan cloud guardian generasinya," lanjut Fuuta. "Alaude,"

"Alaude... yang di bagian CEDEF kan?" Fuuta mengangguk. "Tapi lebih kuat siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting, Bianchi. Yang penting jenis flame-nya. Kalau pemilik flame rain atau sun jadi cloud guardian, bagaimana ceritanya?" jelas Fuuta, lalu Bianchi mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sekarang yang penting adalah apa kita perlu memberitahu Tsuna-nii tentang Hibari-san masih hidup atau tidak,"

"Memang benar, tapi memang kenapa kalau kita rahasiakan saja?"

"Kalau hanya untuk lima tahun, oke. Tapi kalau sudah tujuh tahun menghilang, secara resmi orang itu ditetapkan meninggal," kata Fuuta, kembali menyesap tehnya. Bianchi membuka salah satu toples berisi biskuit, lalu mengambil satu dan menawarkannya ke Fuuta. "Aku tidak mau Hibari-san ditetapkan meninggal sementara sebenarnya dia masih hidup,"

"Siapapun tidak mau itu terjadi,"

"Aku...PULAAAAANG!" teriak Misaki ketika dia memasuki rumah. Dia tidak peduli jam berapa itu, yang penting tidak sepi. Yang membuat rumah itu punya warna juga Misaki.

Bukan wajah senyuman yang membalas 'selamat datang' pada Misaki, tapi malah wajah seram dan sinis dari sang papa. Misaki sudah biasa dengan wajah macam itu. "Kau ke mana saja, hah? Coba sana lihat sekarang jam berapa!" suruh Hibari, tetap di posisinya yang nyaman –duduk bersimpuh dengan kinagashi yang menempel di badannya.

Misaki melihat jam dengan polos karena tidak dapat membedakan wajah papanya saat biasa dan saat marah. "Itu jam 8 atau 9? Kok jarumnya di tengah-tengah?"

"Ya, itu jam setengah 9. Kamu ngapain saja hari ini? Sampai pulang selarut ini," hardik Hibari. Heran, biasanya orang tua yang punya anak masih TK seperti ini sampai jam 6 pun pasti bakal heboh sana heboh sini.

"Tadi aku ke rumah Fuuta-san, makan jamur matsutake! Ada baaaaaanyak sekali!" jawab Misaki dengan wajah senang. Dia masih membayangkan jamur matsutake ada di mulutnya.

Hibari membelalakkan matanya. Fuuta-san? "Kamu tadi bertemu Fuuta-san? Di mana?"

"Di... sungai?"

"Kamu ngapain di sana?"

"Nendang-nendang batu,"

"Nggak ada kerjaan lain?"

"Paling juga nangis,"

Hibari menggelengkan kepala. Sudah ada 2 tahun Hibari tidak mengontak Fuuta dan Bianchi, tapi mereka masih ingat rupa Misaki. Hibari memang masih berhubungan dengan Fuuta, karena menurutnya Fuuta dan Bianchi tidak masuk dengan mafia terlalu dalam. Dan lagi dia bukan Vongola.

Setelah menyuruh Misaki untuk mandi lalu tidur, Hibari sendirian di ruang keluarga. Kakek sudah tidur, dan Shia ada di kamar bersama kakek. Hibari berdiri mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja televisi, lalu kembali duduk. Dia buka daftar kontak di ponselnya. Dia berhenti menggerakkan jarinya ketika menemukan nomor yang dicari.

Tuut tuut. Hibari menekan tombol panggil. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya diangkat. "_Hibari-san?!"_ kata seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Hn. Lama tidak menelponnmu, Fuuta-san," ya, Hibari menelpon Fuuta. Mungkin untuk berterima kasih. "Apa kabarmu dan Bianchi?"

"_Kami baik-baik saja. Kami sekarang juga sudah punya anak. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa memperkenalkannya padamu, dan oh! Misaki tadi sudah kenal dengannya,"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Tadi dia ke rumahmu kan? Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Dia kelihatannya marah karena aku tadi pagi,"

"_ya, dia juga cerita. Kamu harusnya lebih mengerti anak-anak, Hibari-san!"_

"Aah, oke, oke. Lagipula kamu masih bisa ingat Misaki ya. Kamu kan terakhir lihat Misaki pas dia masih umur 2 tahun,"

"_tidak juga, kok. Oh iya, mumpung kamu menelponku, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"_

"apa?" ada jeda sedikit, karena Fuuta sedang berpikir dua kali.

"_Kamu pernah menghubungi Tsuna-nii, 3 tahun terakhir ini?"_

DEG

"..." Hibari tidak langsung menjawab. _Apa dia tahu aku sudah memutus hubungan dengan orang-orang mafia itu?_ "_Hibari-san?_"

"Tidak," jawab Hibari singkat. "Aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan mafia-mafia itu. Sekarang hanya aku yang mengurus Misaki. Bisa jadi aku harus kembali ke Itali untuk waktu lama, dan Misaki tidak mungkin ikut denganku. Ayah sudah tua, dan mungkin umurnya hanya tinggal sebentar lagi," lanjutnya. Fuuta juga hanya mendengarkan, karena pasti yang akan ia jawab bukan sesuatu yang sederhana.

"Dulu bisa kulakukan karena wanita sialan itu masih ada. Dia bisa menjaga Misaki di Jepang,"

"_Tapi, Hibari-san. Kau tahu kan sebesar apa pengaruh Vongola? Mereka bisa membuat Misaki berada di bawah perlindungan Vongola," _balas Fuuta. "_Apalagi kalau yang mengatakannya adalah Tsuna-nii, sang Vongola Decimo. Apa yang dia katakan, bagi bawahannya adalah hal mutlak,"_

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak akan meminta bantuan pada herbivore lemah macam dia,"

"_Bagaimana kalau Dino-san?"_

"...walaupun itu Haneuma sekalipun," ucap Hibari sebelum menutup telponnya. Dia memang tidak ingin membicarakan ini dari semua hal yang bisa dibahas. Dan lagi Hibari tidak suka mendengar Fuuta seakan punya kartu as kalau dia mengajukan nama tutor-nya, Haneuma Dino. Sang Cavallone Decimo. _Memang pengaruhnya sebesar apa sih?_ Batinnya.

Suara mars Namimori terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. ponsel Hibari.

Hibari melirik ke ponselnya yang berdering. Fuuta. Hibari tahu dia akan membahasnya lagi, jadi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Hibari tidak mengambil tindakan apapun terhadap benda itu, yang terus-terusan menyanyikan mars sekolahnya –yang dari dulu sampai sekarang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Fuuta menyerah. Suara mars Namimori itu berhenti. Hibari setengah lega setengah kecewa. Dia lega karena akhirnya Fuuta tidak lagi menelponnya, dan dia juga kecewa karena lagunya berhenti.

Karena Hibari ingin mendengar mars Namimori lagi, dia meraih ponselnya dan menyadari ponselnya bergetar. Bergetar karena ada e-mail. Dari Fuuta. Hibari tentu membukanya, karena membaca e-mail tidak sesusah menjawab telepon karena akan ketahuan lama menjawab memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan.

_Hibari-san, menurutku kamu harus segera menghubungi Tsuna-nii. Paling tidak beritahu kalau kamu masih hidup. Sekarang kamu dianggap menghilang dan sekarang sudah tahun ketiga. Kalau sudah tahun ketujuh, secara resmi Hibari-san akan ditetapkan meninggal. Sekarang posisi cloud guardian digantikan sementara oleh orang cedef berflame cloud. Mau aku yang kasih tahu Tsuna-nii atau Hibari-san sendiri?_

Hibari mendelikkan mata. Dia? Hibari Kyoya? Dianggap meninggal padahal masih hidup? Kelihatannya ada yang minta digigit sampai mati di sini. Hibari tidak bisa terima. Dia dianggap meninggal oleh herbivore-herbivore lemah Vongola itu? oh, lihat matanya. Menyeramkan.

Hibari segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamar, lalu mengambil koper. Ia letakkan koper di itu di lantai lalu membukanya. Kosong. Dan memang itu alasannya kenapa dia ambil koper itu. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari lalu membukanya. Ia ambil beberapa pakaian, yang entah kenapa pakaian formal semua. Pakaian formal yang selalu ia pakai dulu ketika kembali ke markas Vongola, di Italia.

Dia masukkan pakaian-pakaian itu, lalu ia membangunkan ayahnya yang tertidur pulas. Ia mengguncangkan pelan badan ayahnya. Kakek yang merasakan ada yang mengguncangkannya, ia terbangun. "Hm? Ada apa, Kyoya?" lalu matanya menyadari ada koper di dekat Hibari. "Koper itu buat apa?"

"Aku mau ke bandara. Aku titip Misaki, ayah," jawab Hibari. Dia lalu bersimpuh karena merasa tidak sopan kalau duduknya lebih tinggi dari ayahnya.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Hibari bilang mau ke bandara. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun terakhir. Kakek sedikit kaget, tapi mengerti kalau anaknya ini tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Kakek mengangguk, tapi jangan bayangkan setelah itu dia kembali tidur. Dia berdiri dibantu Hibari, lalu dia berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Hibari mengikutinya dengan koper di tangan.

"Kyoya, apa kamu tidak mau bilang pada Misaki dulu?" tanya kakek, memulai pembicaraan. "Mungkin saja besok dia akan menangis,"

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak berencana lama-lama di sana," jawabnya. Dia ikut duduk di depan ayahnya. "Lagipula dia tidak menangis waktu kubilang ibu pergi ke surga,"

Kakek tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kakek justru menganggap ini lucu, karena memang kakek sudah melepas kepergian istrinya. Lebih baik begini, karena ia tidak ingin membuat orang yang sudah menemaninya hidup di dunia yang keras ini tidak tenang. "Kalau begitu, pergilah. Akan ayah jaga Misaki,"

"Terima kasih, ayah," balas Hibari. dia sudah mengenakan baju formalnya lalu mengangkat kopernya.

"Semoga nanti ayah masih hidup waktu kamu pulang nanti," canda kakek. Hibari tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Senyum yang pedih dan tidak bisa menjadi simbol tanda senang. "Umur memang hanya Tuhan yang mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu, sudah ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih,"

TBC

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai setelah mogok ouo/ rasanya Hibari kelewat baik deh ya –u-' dan jangan pikirin kenapa generasi pertama masih bisa ngobrol dengan anteng tentram damai sentosa seenak jidat sama generasi sepuluh yang jarak tahunnya beda jauh ke mana-mana –u-

Ini Fuuta udah gede ya :3 ganteng~ *gaknyambung* sedikit ngasih makna D18 tersirat -?- chapte terasa rumah-nya banget gak? Pengennya sih Cuma ceritain tentang hangatnya keluarga -?- tapi sekarang mafia nya masuk-masuk seenak ketek .-. *gampar

Kok alurnya cepet banget ya? Aku padahal berasanya tuh ngetik panjnang tapi pas baca "kok Cuma segini?" –_-

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review~ :3 semoga ada Silent Reader di fic ini u.u


	3. Chapter 3

I hate Woman, Problem? 3 – Time to Settle Things

Zzznngg

Suara derung pesawat terdengar terus menerus di langit malam bertaburkan bintang. Semua penumpang di pesawat itu semuanya sudah tertidur. Pemandangan di luar jendela pesawat memang sangat menawan, tapi jika sudah malam, apapun itu tetap saja tidak mudah mengalahkan kantuk yang akan selalu datang. Manusia memang butuh istirahat, dan malam adalah waktu yang pas. Melepas lelah dengan memejamkan mata dan menghentikan kerja otak untuk sebentar saja bisa menyegarkan pikiran, apalagi kalau sepanjang malam. Orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu tidur di malam hari lalu memperlakukan siang hari sebagai waktu tidur yang tertunda hanya bukti kalau orang itu belum memikirkan sepenuhnya apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap hidupnya ke depan.

Walaupun dibilang 'semuanya', kalau dilihat baik-baik masih ada yang belum terlelap dan membuat perjalanan mimpi. Orang itu hanya diam melihat langit malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang. Matanya yang tajam sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sebentar lagi akan terbawa arus lalu tertidur. Mungkin ada yang mengganggu pikirannya dan membuat matanya sulit menutup, barang hanya sebentar?

Kita panggil orang itu Hibari Kyoya. Dia sekarang sedang berada dalam sebuah pesawat berkecepatan 700-800 km/jam yang mengarah ke negara beribukota Roma, Italia. Negara yang sudah ada 3 tahun ia tidak datangi lagi. Dulu dia selalu mendatangi negara itu untuk urusan mafianya, dan sekarang juga begitu.

Ya, mafia. Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk untuk tujuan perlindungan dan penegakan hukum sendiri, yang kemudiannya mulai melakukan kejahatan terorganisir. Yah, itu pengertian yang sudah lumayan basi. Sekarang mafia lebih merujuk kepada kelompok besar apapun yang melakukan kejahatan dan tidak ada perlindungan.

Hibari juga merupakan seorang _mafioso,_ yang entah kenapa berarti pria terhormat. Terhormat karena memilih masuk mafia. Mungkin itu lebih mengarah ke mafia yang dulu masih mempunyai kata 'perlindungan' di dalam sekian banyaknya unsur-unsur yang dijabarkan.

_Famiglia_ yang Hibari masuki bernama Vongola Famiglia. Vongola famiglia ini sudah lama menjadi keluarga mafia terkuat di Itali. Beberapa keluarga lainnya melayani di bawah bendera Vongola berkibar, seperti Cavallone, Tomaso, Bovino dan lainnya.

Vongola sekarang sudah memasuki generasi kesepuluh, dan diketuai seorang pemuda bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang di masa sekolah sempat menjadi adik kelas Hibari. Dan untuk menjadi para petinggi sebuah keluarga mafia, dibutuhkan juga beberapa guardian. Posisi-posisi ini dibutuhkan karena Tsuna adalah Vongola Sky, atau juga Don Vongola Decimo. Langit tidak bisa tanpa isi-isi yang men-_support-_nya kan? Karena itu ada guardian berelemen langit di sini.

Guardian of the sun, mist, cloud, storm, rain dan lightning –matahari, kabut, awan, badai, hujan dan petir. Semuanya adalah elemen-elemen yang membuat langit lengkap. Dan berdasarkan itu, cloud adalah satu-satunya yang paling tidak bisa dikontrol. Awan bergerak dan tidak ada yang menahannya di langit. Siapapun tidak bisa menggapainya. Dan itulah posisi yang diduduki Hibari. Sewaktu dia masih sekolah, dia memang mengetahui kalau Tsuna dan guardian-guardiannya terlibat dalam mafia, tapi dia tidak mengambil pusing karena toh dia masih bisa melakukan hobinya kalau ada mafia di sekolahnya. Ya, bertarung. Bertarung adalah satu-satunya hobi Hibari, dan mafia tidak jauh-jauh dari itu.

Perjalanan masih panjang, begitu juga dengan malam. Masih pukul 12 malam. Dia baru berada di pesawat itu selama 2 jam. Ini penerbangan terakhir menuju Itali, jadi tidak ramai, dan Hibari akhirnya berpikir untuk tidur karena kira-kira sampai di Itali pukul 7 malam keesokan harinya.

0o0

10 AM in Italy

Pesawat akhirnya mendarat di suatu bandara di Roma. Dia menarik koper yang ia bawa dan lekas pergi meninggalkan bandara itu. Dia memang kelihatannya tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Dia terpikir terus tentang Misaki dan ayahnya di rumah.

Hibari segera menaiki sebuah taksi dan melaju ke tempat markas Vongola berada. Tak ada masalah dengan bahasa buat Hibari, yang sudah sering sekali menginjak tanah itu. uang pun juga begitu. Seorang Hibari Kyoya kesulitan dengan uang? Tidak, tidak.

Selama perjalanan menuju markas, Hibari terus-terusan memperhatikan pemandangan Itali sehari-harinya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya, dan ia kira dia tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Tidak pernah ia kira ia bisa melihat pemandangan ini lagi setelah wanita itu pergi dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya.

Dia sempat melihat ada yang ia kenal di sana, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyapa. Menyapa adalah langkah awal untuk berkelompok, jadi 'menyapa' sudah masuk ke blacklist-nya.

Ckiit. Mobil pun berhenti. Mobil berhenti pas di depan pintu masuk markas. Sang don Vongola decimo selalu memperingatkan untuk tidak membiarkan orang luar mengetahui letak markas, tapi...apa Hibari menurutinya di situasi seperti ini? Tidak. Hibari setelah membayar, segera memasuki gedung megah itu.

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sepatunya bertemu lagi dengan karpet mahal milik Vongola yang selalu digelar di seluruh bagian lantai gedung itu. Lagi-lagi matanya mendapati guci-guci mahal dan _chandelier_ bergengsi yang digantung itu lagi. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan bau mahal tempat itu. Bau yang sama sekali berbeda dengan bau-bau di Jepang. Jelas, ini kan Itali.

Hibari berjalan lebih dalam lagi, dan beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semua yang dilaluinya begitu. Hibari memang sudah memperkirakan, tapi siapa peduli? Memang itu reaksi normal ketika melihat seseorang yang sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun, dan ditambah lagi orang itu dengan santainya berjalan seakan semua jalan adalah miliknya.

Hibari melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu paling besar dan paling mencolok di sana. Tanpa ragu, segera ia buka pintu itu. Untuk mendapati seorang don Vongola di dalam ruangan ini sudah menjadi hal wajar karena ruangan itu memang milik don Vongola. Dan memang, ada Tsuna di sana yang sedang duduk di meja yang terdapat banyak kertas bertumpuk. Bisa dilihat ekspresinya yang sangat kaget melihat siapa yang datang. "H-HIBARI-SAN!"

Selain ada Tsuna di sana, ada beberapa guardiannya juga. Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato. Tangan kanan terpercaya Tsuna yang selalu setia dan memiliki rasa hormat tinggi terhadap bosnya. Dan ada juga Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi dan mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. Mereka juga sama terkejutnya dengan Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san! Kamu masih hidup!" seru Tsuna, beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan meja yang berisi tumpukan tebal kertas. Saking semangatnya, kursi yang semulanya diduduki sampai terjatuh ke belakang. Ia segera berlari ke Hibari dan ingin sekedar melihat apa dia benar-benar Hibari atau bukan. "Ke mana saja kau? Kami kira kau sudah mati,"

Tsuna terus-terusan menghujami Hibari dengan pertanyaan. Tsuna setelah 3 tahun pun masih pengertian seperti dulu meskipun dia sekarang sudah menjadi bos sebuah keluarga mafia terkuat. Tapi jangan berpikir pertanyaan Tsuna barusan itu kasar, karena memang itu kenyataannya.

Hibari tertawa tertahan, geli dengan tingkah Tsuna yang seperti sedang memanjakannya. "Kalian tetap tidak berubah, eh," ucap Hibari, meledek. Mereka semua yang ada di sana sudah biasa dengan tingkah Hibari satu ini, tapi Tsuna dengan _hyper intuition-_nya, menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan kehadiran Hibari. "Aku ke sini tidak dengan niat untuk bertemu dengan kalian," ucap Hibari, melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mendengar itu, semuanya hanya terheran-heran. Gokudera adalah yang paling emosional di sana, dia sudah siap untuk meledak-ledak jika Hibari berbuat macam-macam.

"M-maksudmu?" Tsuna yang sudah sangat penasaran, akhirnya mengeluarkan tanda tanyanya. "Kalau bukan untuk itu, lalu untuk apa?"

"Jangan mengira aku akan datang ke sini hanya karena itu. Kau tetap saja _naive_ seperti dulu," ucap Hibari dengan nada mengejek. Benar-benar ya, Hibari. Apa yang dia katakan dari tadi hanya menambah tanda tanya saja. "Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memperlihatkan kalian aku masih hidup,"

"Memangnya kalian kira, aku terima-terima saja dicap mati oleh _herbivore_?"

Tsuna yang ditanya begitu, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Memang jauh di dalam dirinya, dia bisa merasakan kalau seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak akan mati begitu mudah karena dia satu-satunya karnivora yang ia kenal. Tapi bahkan setelah 3 tahun pun tidak ada kabar apapun yang bisa membuktikan Hibari, cloud guardiannya itu masih hidup. Menelpon rumahnya saja tidak bisa, apalagi menanyakan langsung ke orangnya.

"M-maaf, Hibari-san. Kami sama sekali tidak berniat begitu. Dan lagi ini masih tahun ketiga. Kau masih resmi hidup di sini," tutur Tsuna dengan lemah lembut, tidak ingin memperburuk masalah. Hibari mendengarkan tentunya. Mendengarkan alasan-alasan murahan apa yang akan diberikan. "Kalau soal penggantian cloud guardian, itu hanya bersifat sementara. Memang tidak ada bukti kau masih hidup, tapi juga tidak ada bukti kau sudah mati. Semuanya masih ambigu dan tidak bisa dijelaskan lebih dari ini,"

Hibari diam. Masalah penggantian itu ia tidak masalahkan. Tapi yah pokoknya untuk ke depannya, dia tidak dianggap mati.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Urusanku sudah selesai di sini," ucap Hibari, sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang Tsuna. "Mulai sekarang, aku bukan mafia,"

Semuanya yang mendengar ini terkejut bukan main. Tsuna apalagi. "Hibari! Kau jangan bercanda ya!" akhirnya bom di dalam diri Gokudera meledak karena sumbu yang dari tadi sudah tersulut, sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya. "Jangan berani-beraninya keluar segampang itu!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku selalu serius," balas Hibari dengan tidak berselera. Kalau sudah menyangkut dengan sang storm guardian yang sangat berambisi menjadi tangan kanan Vongola Decimo, siapapun akan merasa begah. Hanya seorang yang kuat menghadapinya –rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Benar, Hibari. Kau jangan bercanda. Keluar dari Vongola seperti itu. Tsunayoshi kasihan lho," mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro ikut nyampuk. Dia berjalan mendekati Tsuna yang terdiam di depan Hibari. Ia menggenggam tangan Tsuna yang gemetaran, berusaha men-support kekasihnya. "Kau sudah menghilang begitu. Sekalinya muncul, kau malah minta keluar. Kalau begitu tidak ada artinya walaupun kau diketahui masih hidup,"

Hibari menggeratakan gigi. Dibilang tidak berarti oleh musuh bebuyutannya?

KREK

Pintu besar itu dibuka dengan semangat tinggi dari si pembuka. Orang itu berambut _dirty blond,_ dengan jaket bulu dan t-shirt. Walaupun dibilang semangat tinggi, kalau dibandingkan dengan 10 tahun lalu, ini tidak seberapa.

"Tsuna! Aku datang main!" teriak orang itu yang seakan tidak peduli umur. Ketika dia mengatakan itu, senyum merekah lebar di wajahnya yang tampan, tapi ketika melihat apa yang terjadi –lebih tepatnya ada siapa di ruangan itu, air mukanya segera menegang. Syok. Dia tidak berpikir kalau dia bisa melihat sosok itu lagi. "KYOYA!"

"D-Dino-san..." panggil lirih Tsuna, masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik dan tiba-tiba. Ya, orang itu adalah Dino, don Cavallone decimo. Dia juga adalah 'kakak' Tsuna yang merupakan don Vongola decimo. Cavallone adalah keluarga mafia terkuat ketiga dan juga adalah keluarga aliansi Vongola.

Hibari yang melihat tutornya semasa sekolah, juga tidak kalah kaget dengan kekagetan yang sekarang menerjang Dino. Ada kemungkinan kalau ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi, karena hei! Ini Itali! Dino tinggal di Itali dan jarang ke Jepang lagi, berbeda dengan semasa dulu ketika Tsuna masih menolak mentah-mentah untuk menjadi bos mafia. Tapi sama sekali tidak ia bayangkan kalau dia akan datang di _timing_ seperti ini.

Dino yang butuh 2 tahun untuk menerima menghilangnya murid kesayangannya –karena satu-satunya juga- itu, tidak bisa membendung rasa rindu yang meluap-luap. "Kyoya!" teriaknya, lalu menerjang Hibari. Hibari bisa saja menghindar, tapi sayang sekali, di sebelahnya ada meja maket besar yang meliputi ruang-ruang yang ada di markas. Alhasil Hibari tetap di tempat dan tidak bisa menghindari pelukan Dino. "Kyoya! Kau ke mana saja!? Aku mencarimu! Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi!" raung Dino di tengah pelukannya. Hibari diam, sesak. Pelukannya keras sekali dan badannya juga besar. Dia merasa seperti akan remuk kalau lebih dari ini.

Mukuro dan Tsuna hanya menatap ke Dino yang sedang menikmati memeluk Hibari yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama. Mereka juga bersyukur Dino datang di waktu seperti ini, karena dengan begini Hibari bisa tertahan di Itali –markas Vongola lebih lama lagi. Dan mungkin saja sang Cavallone decimo itu bisa membujuk muridnya satu itu untuk tetap menjadi mafioso.

Setelah puas dengan acara peluk-peluk, akhirnya Dino berhenti memeluki Hibari, dan Hibari segera menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hibari entah senang atau tidak ketika dipeluk orang itu. Di tubuh orang itu banyak menguar bau darah dan Hibari suka itu. Bagaimanapun dia juga mafia. Bau darah adalah hal rutin baginya.

"Kau bau darah," komentar Hibari setelah napasnya kembali normal. Dia tidak mengatakan itu untuk memberitahu kalau dia benci bau itu, tapi secara murni dia hanya memberi tanggapannya. "M-maaf deh. Tadi aku habis...yaah begitu deh,"

"Tidak, aku suka kok," Dino mendengarnya lalu mukanya bersemu merah. Dia kelihatannya mengambil kesimpulan yang salah dari kata-kata Hibari tadi. Lagipula kalaupun memang ada maksud lain, tetap saja itu darah orang lain.

"Ehem," Tsuna berdeham, bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya bakal panjang –karena tidak mungkin Hibari setelah mendengar ini akan terima dengan lapang dada. Hanya dengan dehaman, perhatian semuanya tertuju pada Tsuna. "Dengan kedatanganmu ke sini, secara langsung kau bisa membuktikan kau masih hidup. Kalau kau datang ke sini dan ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanmu sebagai cloud guardian, masalah tidak akan lama. Tapi kalau kau ingin keluar, aku sangat tidak menjamin ini akan berakhir cepat,"

Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan tajam. Sudah lama sekali mereka bekerja sama, jadi seiring waktu berlalu Tsuna sudah tidak begitu takut dengan tatapan Hibari –walaupun masih takut kalau sudah 'akan kugigit sampai mati'. Di lain pihak, Dino hanya mangap. Tadi apa katanya? 'keluar'? Hibari mau keluar dari Vongola?!

"T-Tsuna! K-Kyoya mau keluar? Keluar dari Vongola?" ketika mendapat anggukan tegas dari 'adik'nya itu, Dino sempoyongan. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi, tapi kenapa jadinya malah dia mau keluar?

Hibari menghela napas. "Memang apa maksudmu tentang masalah? Apa aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja?" Tsuna mengangguk, lalu Hibari mendecih. "Masalah seperti apa?"

"Kalau kau mau melanjutkan pekerjaan ini, kau cukup memperkenalkan ulang dirimu di depan keluarga aliansi dan masalah selesai. Tapi kalau kau mau keluar, kau harus membuktikan kau mau keluar kepada keluarga mafia lainnya. Walaupun bukan aliansi sekalipun. Lalu kau tetap harus mengikuti upacara pencabutan nama Vongola di dalam dirimu,"

"Hah? Kau yang bercanda. Kenapa keluar saja ribet seperti itu? Aku tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Pokoknya sekarang aku keluar," bantah Hibari, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan berjalan cepat. Hentakan kakinya tidak akan pergi kalau Tsuna tidak memotongnya.

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan tiba-tiba memanggilmu untuk misi," ancam Tsuna dengan senyum khasnya. "Kau masih cloud guardian Vongola, sih,"

"Hm, sejak kapan herbivore sepertimu sekarang jadi songong seperti ini?" Hibari melengos. Tsuna hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi dari tangannya yang makin terasa keras di genggaman Mukuro itu memberi tahu kalau dia juga tidak terlalu kuat berhadapan dengan orang ini. "Herbivore melawan carnivore itu sama dengan mati, kau tahu?"

"Terserah, tapi apa jawabanmu?" ucap Tsuna, menuntut jawaban jelas dari Hibari. Dia ingin menerima jawaban itu sekarang. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini juga. "Pikirkan baik-baik lagi. Ini bukan masalah kecil, Hibari-san,"

Hibari diam. Dia berpikir. Kepalanya tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Kalau-kalau dia mengambil keputusan yang salah, pasti dia akan makin repot. Disebutnya saja salah, pasti hasilnya tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Hibari mendecih kesal. "Menyebalkan,"

"Yah, pokoknya tenang dulu deh. Pasti ada cara lain," kata si maniak baseball, Yamamoto. Dengan senyuman ramahnya, keadaan seperti apapun bisa menjadi lebih tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tsuna. Kamu jangan begitu lah. Hibari juga pasti bingung memilihnya kalau pilihannya seperti itu," lanjutnya sambil melirik pada Hibari, meminta persetujuan. Hibari menyadari kalau dilirik dan cukup lega ada yang mendukungnya.

"Lebih baik minta Hibari beritahu alasannya kenapa ingin keluar, lalu kamu coba pertimbangkan bagaimana selanjutnya," pupus harapan Hibari yang mengira akhirnya punya teman –salah, punya rakyat jelata yang akan mendukung rajanya sampai akhir. Memang kedengarannya mudah, dan boleh-boleh saja jika habis itu Hibari diperbolehkan langsung keluar, tapi Tsuna dibolehkan mempertimbangkan dulu! Tsuna pasti akan memakai segala cara untuk menghalangi Hibari keluar Vongola! "Bagaimana, Hibari? Begitu lebih baik kan?"

Hibari memicingkan mata, seakan berkata 'tidak mungkin, bodoh!'. Bagi Hibari, alasannya ini lumayan membuat _mood-_nya rusak hanya dengan memikirkan dalam-dalam, apalagi kalau mengatakannya? Dan lagi di depan _herbivore-herbivore_ seperti ini?

"Bagus juga, Yamamoto. Maaf ya, Hibari-san. Aku tidak terpikir tentang alasanmu keluar," Tsuna meminta maaf dengan senyum hangat, yang mau bagaimanapun juga tidak akan terpengaruh pada Hibari. "Aku anggap saja kamu terima dengan cara ini. Jadi, alasanmu apa ya? Ah, benar. Kita perlu pindah ruangan dulu. Apa Dino-san mau ikut juga? Kau 'kakak'ku sekaligus tutor Hibari-san, jadi Dino-san tentu bisa mendengarkannya juga," mendapat anggukan dari Dino, mereka pun segera meninggalkan ruangan don Vongola dan pindah ke ruang yang lebih nyaman untuk berbicara karena banyak kursi santai dan ada meja panjang, untuk diletakannya teh.

0o0

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto," ucap Tsuna, sembari menerima secangkir teh hangat dari sang rain guardian –Yamamoto, orang yang menyarankan cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah Hibari. Memang teh tidak terlalu diperlukan hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Hibari, orang yang dari aslinya memang tidak suka bicara panjang lebar –apalagi tentang dirinya. Tapi toh ini melegakan.

Setelah Yamamoto ikut duduk di sofa panjang –di sebelah Gokudera yang daritadi memasang pandangan tajam menusuk karena Hibari tadi benar-benar membuat Gokudera kesal dengan bersikap kasar pada sang Juudaime-nya.

Sang don Vongola menyeruput sedikit tehnya untuk menenangkan diri –berhubung sebenarnya daritadi dia gugup. Dia harus ingat sekarang dia adalah seorang bos mafia, dia harus bisa mengontrol diri kalau-kalau ada masalah mendadak dan saat kebijakannya adalah yang paling utama. Sungguh, sekarang dia sudah berkembang jauh dari dia sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Mari kita mulai kalau begitu. Silakan, Hibari-san,"

"Ck. Benar-benar harus begini ya," keluh Hibari, sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi cara lainnya tadi sudah kujelaskan, bukan?"

Merasa tidak berdaya di depan _herbivore-herbivore _yang berkerumun, sang _carnivore_ akhirnya menyerah. Hibari menghela napas sebelum memulai ceritanya, yang mungkin akan sengaja ia bikin versi pendek.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya agar lebih mudah mengurus Misaki," singkat, padat dan jelas. Ah, mungkin tidak terlalu jelas. Lihat, mereka semua yang mendengarkan langsung membelalakkan mata. Apa mungkin itu karena sangat singkatnya jawaban Hibari? Sebenarnya memang karena terlalu singkat. Dikira mereka, ini akan menjadi obrolan yang berat dan merumitkan, tapi ternyata hanya secuil? Padahal orang yang bersangkutan sampai meminta keluar dari jabatannya!

"H-hanya itu?" tanya Tsuna, hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung. Hibari mengangguk.

"Bukankah ada Ha-," Yamamoto juga bertanya, tapi kemudian terpotong karena baru mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, iya. Haru sudah pergi ya,"

"Bukankah ada ibumu, Hibari? Dia kan orangnya baik. Pasti mau membantumu mengurus Misaki se-"

"Ibu sudah pergi," ucap Hibari, memotong perkataan Mukuro. Kalau anak-anak seperti Misaki yang mengatakan ini, pasti akan dikira pergi ke suatu tempat yang masih berada di kawasan bumi. Tapi kalau kalimat seperti ini keluar dari sebuah mulut seorang pria bermata tajam dan sama sekali tidak terlihat dia polos, semua orang akan mengerti maksudnya. Makna tersirat memang.

Hening. Tsuna merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Dia daritadi memaksa Hibari untuk tetap tinggal dengan Vongola, tanpa tahu apa alasannya –dan bahkan dia tidak terpikir dengan apa yang membuatnya ingin keluar. "m-Maaf, Hibari-san. Aku tidak tahu. Maaf tadi telah memaksamu..."

"Kapan dia 'pergi'?" tanya Dino. Dino juga mengenal beliau, jadi dia juga merasa terpukul. Apalagi dia tahu seberapa baiknya ibu muridnya itu. Mereka sering juga bertemu ketika Dino selesai melatih Hibari semasa sekolah, lalu seingatnya, beliau masih sehat. Yah, itu sudah kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Banyak yang bisa terjadi dalam jangka waktu sebegitu tebalnya.

"Tiga tahun lalu. Tak beberapa lama semenjak wanita brengsek itu pergi," Hibari menundukkan kepala. Ia tautkan kesepuluh jari tangannya di atas kakinya sebagai tumpu. Tiba-tiba dia ingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya sebelum menemui ajal.

'_Jangan begitu, Kyoya. Ibu mengerti, karena itu...'_

Hibari menggeratakkan giginya. "Dia pergi... dengan janji palsunya..." bisiknya, di tengah lamunan hitung mundurnya. Membayangkan apa yang dikatakan ibunya hari itu membuatnya selalu kesal. Kesal? Mungkin tidak sekeras kesal, tapi tidak selembut sedih.

"Kyoya..." Dino menyebut nama kecil muridnya, lalu ketika akan mengelus kepalanya, Tsuna memberi tatapan seakan jangan ganggu Hibari dulu. Biarkan dia sendiri. Dino yang mengerti, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" Tsuna kembali memberikan pertanyaan, setelah beberapa lama dan Hibari juga sudah bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. "Beliau... masih sehat, 'kan?"

"...ya. Tapi umurnya sudah begitu rentan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menjaga Misaki terus-terusan,"

Geh, belum ada solusi. Untuk memasukkan Misaki ke penitipan pun tidak begitu bagus. Hibari pasti akan berhari-hari berada di Itali sekalinya dipanggil untuk misi. Misaki tidak mungkin dititip di penitipan untuk berhari-hari, dan Hibari juga susah menjamin Misaki akan betah di sana. Dititipkan tetangga juga rasanya... setiap Hibari mendatangi orang di rumahnya, si pemilik rumah akan sangat gemetar ketika melihat Hibari yang bermata tajam dan sikapnya juga tidak bisa dibilang ramah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bawa Misaki ke markas saja ketika kau misi? Dia bisa dijaga di sini. Apalagi dia anak dari guardian Vongola, tidak akan ada yang menganggunya," usul Gokudera, yang sudah bisa memaklumi Hibari. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berharap pembicaraan ini cepat selesai dengan hasil terbaik.

Sayangnya, setelah Gokudera menyampaikan usulnya, Hibari segera menatapnya tajam. Gokudera yang merasa usulnya paling hebat dan paling guna, merasa keheranan. "A-apa!?"

"Maksudmu, kau mau melibatkan Misaki ke dalam mafia kalian?!" gertak Hibari, dengan tatapan super tajam. Dia membuat semua yang di sana –bahkan Mukuro, bergidik ngeri. Dari awal, tatapan Hibari sudah tajam, dan sekarang malah lebih tajam lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Misaki juga ikut mafia. Kalau Misaki laki-laki, Hibari mau saja memasukkan Misaki ke Vongola. Tapi Misaki itu perempuan. Sosok seorang ibu.

"H-Hibari-san, kami mengerti. Kami juga tidak ingin anak sekecil Misaki –dan lagi dia perempuan, mengambil bagian dalam sebuah keluarga mafia. Dia bisa saja diincar," tutur Tsuna ketika Hibari diam sebentar, menunggu ada jawaban dari siapa saja."Karena itu, biarkan saja Misaki berada di bawah perlindungan Vongola, seperti kata Gokudera. Bilang saja padanya, Vongola adalah sebuah perusahaan, dan kau adalah salah satu orang penting Vongola. Misaki tentu tidak akan menganggap ini mafia, melainkan hanya sebuah perusahaan. Mempunyai ayah yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan bukan suatu hal yang baru kan?"

"Kh..." Hibari kelihatannya masih keberatan. Jujur, ide ini benar-benar cemerlang, tapi Hibari masih memiliki sesuatu yang 'kurang'. "Bagaimana dengan ayah? Kalau dia tiba-tiba meninggal di sana, sendirian, beliau bisa terlambat ditemukan," ucapnya, menyadari apa yang dia kurang kehendaki. "Beliau pasti tahu apa itu sebenarnya mafia,"

"Hm? Orang tuamu tidak tahu apa pekerjaanmu selain Foundation?" tanya Gokudera, yang mengira semuanya yang mempunyai orang tua memberitahu apa pekerjaan lain mereka. Keberadaan orang tua Gokudera sekarang sudah tidak begitu jelas, dan lagi dia tidak begitu punya niat untuk memberitahu profesinya. Profesinya terlalu berharga untuk dipamerkan; tangan kanan don Vongola Decimo.

Hibari menggeleng, tidak berniat memberikan suara lebih banyak lagi. Gokudera diam. Semua diam. Untuk mengelabui seorang tua yang sebentar lagi menemui ajal... rasanya terlalu...

"Ahem," Tsuna berdeham lagi. "Pertama, kuucapkan terimakasih kepada Hibari-san yang sudah mau menceritakan masalahnya. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk memberi pertimbangan," semua menegang. Apa yang akan menjadi hasil terbaik dari perkumpulan mereka saat itu akan bergantung pada keputusan Tsuna? Atau hasil terbaik masih harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Tuhan yang tahu. Yang pasti mereka sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. "Soal Misaki, kita pakai usul Gokudera; membawa Misaki ke sini selama Hibari-san melakukan misi. Dan sekarang ada masalah yang lain, yaitu bagaimana dengan ayah Hibari-san? Beliau tentu tahu apa itu mafia –dan apalagi kalau ketika memasuki tempat ini melihat banyak orang bersetelan dan tampangnya seram,"

"Tidak apa kan, Juudaime. Toh, dia bisa tahan membesarkan anak macam Hibari," kata Gokudera, segera setelah Tsuna selesai berbicara. Mukuro menahan tawa. Tsuna langsung merinding, merasa ada aura-aura aneh dari Hibari –yang barusan dikatain Gokudera.

"Gokudera, kau menghina Kyoya," ucap Dino, yang tidak begitu suka mendengarnya –tapi dia juga ingin tertawa sebenarnya, berhubung itu kenyataan.

"Maaf, hanya bercanda,"

"Sudah, sudah. Hayato, kamu ini..." kata sang _mood maker,_ menenangkan. Yamamoto menyilakan Tsuna untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana pun, ini semua akan kembali ke Hibari-san sendiri pada akhirnya. Jadi... Hibari-san," ucap Tsuna, memanggil Hibari. Terlihat tangan Tsuna mengepal, ragu. "Apa kau mau memberitahu tentang Vongola dan Cloud guardian? Kurasa beliau bisa menerimanya," Dia mengira, Hibari akan marah seperti saat mereka mengusulkan untuk membawa Misaki ikut serta ke Itali untuk perlindungan. Dan karena itu, ketika Tsuna mendapati Hibari diam saja –menatapnya dalam, membuat Tsuna sedikit kaget dan heran.

Hibari menundukkan kepala, lalu dengan lirihnya berkata; "Apa memang itu satu-satunya cara?" melihat rekan mereka yang kesehariannya kuat dan tidak terlihat memiliki kelemahan itu tiba-tiba saja jadi seperti ini tentu membuat para guardian merasa... iba. Carnivore juga perlu menerima rasa kasihan. Kini di kepala mereka, ada satu pikiran yang terus-terusan berkeliling mengitar; betapa tebalnya jarak 3 tahun itu. Banyak sekali hal yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Dino tentu tidak kuat melihat muridnya menjadi seperti itu. Merasa sepertinya Tsuna tidak memberi peringatan baik tidaknya untuk menyentuh Hibari sekarang, Dino segera menyentuh –mengelus rambut hitam legamnya. Hibari ketika menerima rangsangan pada rambutnya, tidak terlalu memikirkan. Dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya untuknya. Dulu sekali, ketika status mereka sebagai tutor dan murid masih sangat baru, sang tutor sering juga mengelusnya seperti itu, dan jujur saja, Hibari tidak menolak. Dia tidak menikmati belaiannya, tapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Tenanglah, Kyoya. Kami akan membantu menjelaskan," ucap Dino, masih mengelus rambut Hibari. "Walaupun aku bukan Vongola, tapi aku tutor-mu dan Cavallone juga adalah keluarga aliansi Vongola. Aku boleh ikut serta kan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengangguk, lalu Dino tersenyum. Dengan ini, dianggap kedua masalah akhirnya selesai dan semoga inilah hasil terbaik.

.

1 PM in Italy

Selesainya pembicaraan itu, kini mereka sudah terpisah-pisah. Ada yang sudah pergi meninggalkan markas, ada yang pergi makan dengan para bawahan, ada juga yang masih menetap di ruangan tempat mereka tadi berbincang. Ruangan itu memang luar biasa nyaman. Tidak ada pendingin ruangan di sana, karena dari awal memang suhunya entah kenapa selalu pas, sangat menyejukkan. Karpet India yang tebal dan mahal benar-benar memanjakan mata. Sofa yang besar dan empuk, ditemani bantal bermotif. Pintu menuju balkon yang besar digantungi kain putih tipis. Melihat kainnya bergoyang dibawa angin membuat rasa lelah hilang seketika.

Berada di ruangan itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu disyukuri, karena tidak semua orang punya kesempatan untuk berdiri barang hanya sebentar di sana. Kalau hanya berdiri harus disyukuri, apalagi kalau bisa menikmatinya sepanjang kita mau? Orang itu pasti sangat senang dan bisa melupakan segala bebannya. Tapi itu hanya berlaku pada orang yang bukan pemilik. Kalau pemilik ruangan, pasti sudah sering berada di sana dan semakin lama dia akan mulai menganggap itu hal biasa dan tidak beda dengan ruangan lain. Dan begitulah sekarang Hibari, salah satu orang berwenang untuk memasuki ruangan itu semaunya. Dia tidak sendiri di sana. Ada don Vongola, guardian of the mist, dan don Cavallone. Mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan sampai Hibari juga keluar.

Mereka sudah membujuk dan meyakinkan Hibari kalau rencana ini akan berhasil, tapi Hibari tidak dapat menaruh kepercayaan pada mereka, herbivore. Baginya, mereka ini sudah terlalu terbiasa berkerumun sehingga tidak bisa merasakan adanya bahaya. Bahaya yang mungkin terjadi jika mereka menjalankan rencana ini.

"Hibari, ayolah. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" ucap Mukuro yang kesannya tidak sabaran. "Sebegitunyakah kau tidak mempercayai kami?" tidak mendapat respon dari Hibari, Mukuro jadi kesal sendiri.

"Aku yakin ini semua akan berhasil. Tidak akan ada apa-apa," Dino ikut menenangkan. Sama dengan Mukuro, Hibari juga tidak memberi respon. Tapi bedanya dengan Mukuro, Dino tidak merasa marah atau apa pun. Dia memaklumi bahwa memang reaksi seperti itu wajar di kondisi seperti ini.

"Tsunayoshi, tinggalkan saja dia. Kita keluar yuk," alih-alih menenangkan Hibari tapi tidak mendapat balasan, Mukuro akhirnya malah mengajak sang don Vongola Decimo, Tsuna keluar. Kayaknya alasan kenapa Mukuro masih berada di sana adalah karena ada Tsuna di sana. Hibari belum keluar, Tsuna tidak akan keluar. Tsuna tidak akan keluar, Mukuro akan menetap di sana. Seperti itulah.

Tsuna masih enggan untuk keluar. Dia tidak tega melihat Hibari yang biasanya tidak takut kini saking murungnya tidak membalas setiap omongan. "Nanti deh, Mukuro," tolak Tsuna dengan lemah lembut, yang sukses tidak membuat Mukuro marah. "Apa kau sudah lapar, Mukuro? Mau kuminta Gokudera membawakan sesuatu? Dino-san juga mau?"

"Iya, karena itu ayo makan. Aku ingin makan denganmu," jawab Mukuro sambil membuat wajah-wajah melas yang _menurutnya_ butuh dikasihani dan dituruti keinginannya.

"Kalau boleh, iya. Dan untuk Kyoya juga, ya," perkataan Dino dan Mukuro itu diucapkan tidak bersamaan. Mukuro lebih dulu, lalu segera dilanjutkan dengan Dino. Tapi sayang sekali Mukuro.

"Tentu, Dino-san. Lagipula kelihatannya Hibari-san belum makan apa-apa hari ini. Dia pukul 10 saja sudah di sini," Tsuna hanya membalas Dino, dan membiarkan Mukuro tetap dengan wajah melas yang tidak dipedulikan.

Tidak perlu melanjutkan Mukuro lebih jauh lagi, kini Tsuna sudah menggenggam ponselnya. Merasa sms atau email akan lama, jadi Tsuna memilih untuk menelpon saja. Nomornya sudah tersambung dan tinggal menerima jawaban dari sana.

"_Ada apa, Juudaime? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_ tanya dari seberang telepon. Gokudera. Di suara-suara belakangnya terdengar ramai sekali. Ada sorakan-sorakan yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dan suara garpu dan pisau beradu.

"Ah, Gokudera. Kau belum selesai makan dengan anak buahmu?"

"_Belum sih, tapi kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa cepat kembali kok,"_

"Tidak, selesaikan saja dulu. Tadi kukira kau sudah selesai, jadi mau kuminta membawakan makan untuk kami. Tapi kalau belum selesai, ya sudah. Kami makan di luar saja,"

"_M-maaf, Juudaime. Soalnya tempat kami makan lumayan jauh, jadi mungkin tidak akan sempat,"_ Gokudera yang dikenal memiliki rasa hormat tinggi pada bosnya, hanya karena tidak bisa membawakan makan untuknya saja sekarang merasa sangat terhina. Sebagai tangan kanannya, dia merasa terhina! ...padahal sih, Tsuna juga tidak menyalahkan apa-apa.

Setelah sambungan telepon diputus, Tsuna bisa melihat tampang senang dari Mukuro dan tampang bingung dari Dino. "Gokudera masih pergi makan dengan anak buahnya, jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarkan makanan untuk kita. Jadi kita saja yang keluar," tutur Tsuna, seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung jas.

"Tapi Kyoya bagaimana, Tsuna? Membalas omongan saja tidak, apalagi menerima ajakan makan ke luar," ucap Dino dengan tampang bingung. "Apa aku boleh tetap di sini, menunggui Kyoya? Kalian pergi saja, tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya, Dino-san. Kami tidak akan lama. Nanti kami bawakan bagian kalian,"

Setelah selesai dengan kita-tinggal-dulu-ya, Tsuna berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti Mukuro di sampingnya. Tsuna tidak ingin membawa emosi-emosi minus keluar ruangan, jadi kini dia berusaha tersenyum. Dan lagi ada Mukuro di sampingnya. Tersenyum jadi bukan sesuatu yang sulit.

"Mukuro, kau minggu ini tidak akan sibuk kan?" tanya Tsuna, rada mencondongkan badannya ke badan Mukuro. Merasa sepertinya Tsuna minta di...sesuatukan, Mukuro mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan merangkulnya.

"Tidak, Tsunayoshi. Kalaupun sibuk, pasti akan kukosongkan untukmu," jawab Mukuro yang benar-benar menikmati waktu-waktu sendirinya dengan Tsuna. Dan lagi sebenarnya omongan Mukuro tadi itu juga bisa dibilang gombalan.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mengurus Hibari-san minggu ini," ucap Tsuna, yang langsung dibalas dengan reaksi malas dari Mukuro.

"Maaf, aku sibuk,"

"Katanya tidak sibuk!"

"Kan aku bilang kalau untukmu, bukan untuk Hibari,"

"Ayolah, ini juga untukku,"

"Kalau begitu, minggu ini aku luar biasa senggang~"

Tsuna segera bangga karena sepertinya makin hari dia makin bisa mengendalikan Mukuro dengan baik. Setelah beberapa minggu upacara pewarisan bangku don Vongola diadakan, dan Tsuna sudah resmi menyandang gelar sebagai Vongola Decimo, Mukuro entah kenapa jadi mabuk kepayang setiap melihat Tsuna. Tsuna juga tidak melakukan hal-hal berarti hingga Mukuro jadi bersikap aneh seperti; Mukuro tiba-tiba saja menggombali Tsuna, menanyakan ke guardian lain apa dia sudah ganteng atau belum sebelum bertemu dengan Tsuna, setiap menelepon selalu diawali dengan 'halo sayang' dari Mukuro dan diakhiri 'bye, love you' dari Mukuro juga, dan berbagai macam lagi. Tsuna juga sebenarnya tidak benci diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mukuro, tapi dia...hanya merasa aneh dan heran. Awalnya, Mukuro yang memiliki dendam tersendiri pada mafia dan berambisi sekali untuk mengambil alih tubuh Tsuna yang merupakan bos ke-10 Vongola tiba-tiba saja langsung bersikap manis-manis seperti kucing.

Mukuro selalu berkata 'karena Tsunayoshi adalah orang nomor satu bagiku', 'yang bisa membuatku seperti ini hanya Tsunayoshi', 'aku mencintai Tsunayoshi lebih dari apa pun juga. Apa Tsunayoshi juga sama terhadapku?' dan berbagai macam lagi. Gokudera tiap mendengar Mukuro berkata begitu pada juudaime-nya, selalu mencak-mencak sendiri dan merasa dia punya saingan karena baginya Tsuna juga adalah orang nomor satu, walaupun di _list_ orang terhormat.

Kalau dari Tsuna sendiri, Tsuna merasa senang. Dia sangat senang. Dia tidak pernah menerima kata-kata seperti itu dari siapa pun juga. Ibu dan ayahnya juga tidak pernah –kalaupun pernah, itu hanya berdasarkan rasa sayang keluarga. Tapi yang dikatakan Mukuro itu berbeda. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari kata-kata Mukuro. Ada 'cinta' di dalamnya. Tapi ada juga pikiran yang mengganggunya. Kenapa Mukuro baru mengatakan itu setelah Tsuna selesai dengan upacara pewarisan? Apa ada sesuatu di baliknya? Entahlah. Pikiran seorang Rokudou Mukuro sukar sekali dibaca.

Di tengah lamunannya, Tsuna tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Tsuna terhentak ketika mengetahui itu, sampai-sampai dia berhenti dan Mukuro menanyakan apa yang terjadi. "Aku rasa...kita bisa minta tolong padanya," gumamnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali.

Tsuna membuka kontak di ponselnya, lalu mulai mencari sebuah nama. Setelah menemukannya, segera ia memencet tombol panggil. Selama menunggu adanya jawaban, Tsuna tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mukuro padanya, seperti; siapa dia yang kau maksud? Mukuro akhirnya hanya berharap Tsuna tidak sengaja menyebutkan siapa yang ia telpon sekarang.

"Ah, kau sekarang di mana? Maaf, aku mau minta bantuanmu. Bisa kau ke Jepang minggu ini? Hm? Yaa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di markas. Kalau bisa, ya secepatnya. Paling cepat kira-kira sampai hari apa? Oh, lusa? Ya sudah, lusa ya. Nanti lebih rincinya akan kukirim lewat email saja. Oke, terimakasih," begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakan Tsuna dengan lawan bicaranya. Dengan itu semua, Mukuro masih belum tahu siapa yang ditelpon Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, ayolah. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku," gerutu Mukuro, dengan tangan yang masih merangkul pinggul Tsuna yang ramping. "Aku yakin aku mengenalnya,"

Tsuna terkikik. "Tentu kau mengenalnya, Mukuro. Lagipula aku tadi memang harus cepat menelponnya, karena untuk mengejar hari lusa, dari Itali ke Jepang juga tidak sebentar waktu perjalanannya. Jadi aku harus cepat menelponnya sebelum dia dapat urusan lain,"

"_Dia*?_ Yang kau telpon tadi itu perempuan?" tanya Mukuro penuh selidik, ketika mendengar penggunaan kata Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk. "Siapa sih? Kamu selingkuh ya?"

"Selingkuh apanya? Menikah juga belum,"

"Tapi kamu pacarku,"

"Tapi kamu cowok,"

"Cinta tidak mengenal jenis kelamin,"

"Tapi aku kenal,"

"Jadi kamu mau selingkuh dari aku? Kamu sudah tidak cinta aku lagi?"

"..." Tsuna diam. Pipinya merona merah. Melihat wajah seperti itu, Mukuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kufufu, memang Tsunayoshi tidak mungkin tidak cinta aku lagi. Mengaku sajalah," tuntut Mukuro, membuat Tsuna gelagapan.

"S-Siapa yang begitu?!" bantah Tsuna sambil mempercepat jalannya.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi tsundere juga ternyata,"

PEESH! Sepanjang mereka berjalan keluar untuk makan, 8/10 pembicaraan mereka seperti itu. Tsuna yang ternyata tidak mau kalah dari Mukuro, hanya bisa membantah dan itu membuat dia terkesan sebagai tsundere. Tapi... Vongola Decimo seorang tsundere? Gokudera harus diberitahu ini.

.

11 AM in Japan

Di sisi lain, di Jepang tepatnya, kita kembali ke rumah Hibari. Misaki sudah bangun dan kini sedang sedikit merajuk. Misaki bukan termasuk anak yang mudah merajuk, dan level merajuknya ini tidak seberapa, jadi kakek yang mengurusnya tidak terlalu repot dibuatnya. Baguslah, Misaki masih mau makan. Sekarang Misaki hanya duduk di balkon bersama kakek, menyapa orang-orang yang lewat –walaupun hanya kakek yang melakukannya. Tapi entahlah kenapa kakek suka sekali melakukan ini. Padahal orang-orang yang disapa malah sebenarnya tidak terlihat punya niat untuk balas menyapa. Mereka bahkan terlihat kebingungan ketika disapa. Setiap melihat itu, kakek hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Kakek," panggil Misaki, agar kakeknya melihat ke arahnya di bawah. "Papa kenapa pergi nggak bilang-bilang Misaki?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh penasaran. Kakeknya hanya tertawa pelan. Kakek juga tidak tahu jawabannya, jadi hanya memberi tawaan sebagai balasan. "Kenapa kakek tertawa?"

"Hm? Apa kakek tidak boleh tertawa?" kakek balik bertanya. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Misaki yang didapatnya dari papanya.

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi kan tidak ada yang lucu," sekali lagi kakek tertawa. Mungkin karena akhirnya Misaki lupa dengan pertanyaan pertamanya. "Tuh kan, tertawa lagi,"

"Tertawa kan menyenangkan. Misaki juga senang tertawa kan? Atau Misaki tertawa hanya saat ada yang lucu saja?" Misaki mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, coba saja tertawa. Misaki juga bisa tertawa kok, walaupun tidak ada yang lucu,"

Misaki diam. Dia memelototkan mata. "Tertawa!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan. Tapi karena yang dia dapat hanya kerutan di dahi, dia malah menyalahkan kakek. "Tidak bisa lah, kek. Tertawa kan kalau ada yang lucu saja,"

"Contohnya?"

"Hmm..." mata Misaki menjelajahi apa yang ada di sekitarnya, yang bisa jadi lucu. Tangannya menunjuk ke suatu objek. Seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengayuhkan sepedanya. Ada kantung belanjaan di salah satu pegangan tangannya. "Itu. Kalau anak itu terjatuh dan bajunya kotor, aku bisa tertawa,"

Kakek diam. Dia tidak mengira cucunya bisa berpikir seperti itu. Itu kesannya seakan mendoakan agar hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Menyumpahi, dengan kata lain. "Apa harus begitu baru bisa tertawa?"

"Memang begitu normalnya," Misaki menjawab dengan begitu tegas. Kakek menghela napas. Dia dulu sempat mengira, kalau cucunya ini hampir tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan anaknya, tapi sekarang dia mengubah pikirannya. Dia lumayan mirip.

Tangan kakek mengelus kepala Misaki lagi. "Misaki, dengar ya. Bagi yang melihat sebuah peristiwa seperti itu, pasti lucu sekali. Bagaimana pun hanya mata kita yang merasakan. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang benar-benar merasakan di kulit? Bagi mereka itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan tidak bisa membuat mereka tertawa," jelas kakek dengan tatapan hangat dan senyuman yang menenangkan. Misaki sulit sekali melepaskan matanya dari wajah seperti itu kalau sudah seperti ini.

Begitu terperangahnya dengan kata-kata dan wajah kakek, Misaki benar-benar tidak sadar kalau dia kini menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak jauh beda dengan senyum kakeknya. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan akhirnya meloloskan sebuah tawa nyaring yang menyenangkan.

Siang yang sinar mataharinya sedikit terhalang gumpalan awan yang terus-terusan bergerak searah membuat hari mereka yang kekurangan seorang tetap indah. Kehadiran buat masing-masing mereka menciptakan rasa sayang keluarga yang meluap-luap. Semua hal baik yang penting atau biasanya diabaikan orang jadi habis dibahas mereka. Menunggu sampai orang yang pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk pulang.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan terdengar, terpaksa memecah momen bahagia mereka. Di waktu seperti itu, seorang anak kecil akan langsung berpikir yang datang adalah yang mereka inginkan, dan begitulah Misaki. Misaki segera berlari menyerbu pintu dan berharap dia yang datang.

"Papaaa-!" sorak Misaki ketika meraih kenop pintu. Sebenarnya kata-katanya masih ada lanjutannya dan 'papa'nya masih lebih panjang lagi, tapi dia tidak jadi mengatakannya. Mengapa demikian? Karena sebenarnya yang datang bukan papanya. Pria saja bukan. Dia seorang wanita berambut sebahu berponi pendek. Matanya yang besar berwarna ungu berkilauan membuat Misaki terpana. Walau pun dibilang begitu, yang membuatnya membeku di tempat keheranan adalah... "...bu guru?" apa yang dilakukan gurunya di rumahnya.

Bersambung

*: Tsuna menggunakan 'kanojo' (dia untuk perempuan) untuk mengimplikasikan seseorang itu.

Ada scene yang rada maksaaaa oAo oh iya, Miharu mau ganti screenname, jadi Kirika ya :* tapi kayaknya bakal keceplosan ngomong Miharu lagi.-.a

Kirika lupa nggak ngebales review di chapter 1. Maaf yaa Dx

Btw, ini fic nanti berakhirnya straight kok, Cuma awal aja slash xD kalo secara **logika**, GAK MUNGKIN KAN COWOK X COWOK BISA PUNYA ANAK? Tapi ini dunia khayal-khayalan, so mau bikin Justin Timberlake jadi Vongola Decimo juga bisa aja. Fanfic itu kece emang~ eh tapi btw Justin Timberlake siapa yah? Kirika nggak demen sama yang barat-barat :P

Tapi berhubung Kirika bikin ini fanfic mau berdasarkan logika dan pengetahuan umum, jadi 6927 nggak bakal mungkin punya anak ;-; sedih sih, tapi Kirika emang suka banget nantang diri sendiri.

sudah~ :3 btw, maaf rada ngestalk. Reviewers pertama sih xD fudanshi ya? Maaf ya kalo di sini lagi yaoi, tapi nanti akhirnya bakal straight semua kok~ keep reading yaa? ;w;

**LalaNur Aprilia **b-begitulah, hehe –u- tadi aku udah coba gambar Misaki kayak gimana, terus jadinya imuuuut banget u/ pokoknya yaaa begitu deeh xD *apaini* awalnya aja Hibari sama Haru, tapi Haru di sini OOC banget ya? –u-a AAH KIRIKA INI SUKA BANGET OOC-in CHARA ORANG! Ehehe, kakak kamu... iseng kasih nama kali *gampaaar!

Makasih buat yang review! Dan maaf buat yang kecewa karena ada yaoi nyempil-nyempil ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

I hate Woman, Problem? 4 – Who are You?

Masih di Jepang, kini di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang yang biasanya terdiri dari satu pria bertatapan seram, satu orang tua, dan satu gadis kecil, sedang kedatangan tamu. Di rumah satu ini, untuk mendapatkan tamu adalah hal yang luar biasa jarang. Bagaimana bisa? Karena pemilik resmi dari rumah itu tatapannya luar biasa seram. Semasa sekolah, dia menyandang dua status bertolak belakang. Satu ketua komite disipliner dan satu lagi ketua kelompok berandalan. Entah kenapa orang dengan aliran seperti itu benar-benar keras di hal yang namanya kedisiplinan.

Tamu itu duduk dengan canggung. Dia lumayan gugup. Dia kini hanya menatap lantai yang menjadi pijakan kakinya. Di depannya, ada kakek yang sedang membaca sebuah surat. Dia menunggu sampai beliau selesai membacanya.

"Jadi kau adalah rekan kerja anakku, Kyoya, dan guru sekolah cucuku Misaki?" tanya kakek setelah selesai membaca suratnya dan menangkap intinya. Mendapati yang ditanya mengangguk, kakek mengurut dagunya. Dia kini mulai membenarkan kalau dunia itu sempit. Menjadi rekan kerja dari ayahnya dan menjadi guru sekolah anaknya, dan ditambah lagi ayahnya tidak bekerja sebagai guru juga. "Lalu apa ada yang ingin anda lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau disuruh menjemput cucuku?"

"Saya datang ke sini sebagai rekan kerja anak anda, dan saya diperintahkan oleh bos saya untuk membawa cucu anda ke tempat anak anda sekarang. Percayalah, ini tidak berbahaya dan tidak ada niat jahat," jawabnya dengan yakin. Lalu dia menolehkan kepala pada Misaki yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kepolosannya karena merasa kenal. "Misaki-chan adalah muridku walau pun aku baru menjadi guru baginya. Aku tidak akan melukai muridku sendiri." tangannya mengelus rambut Misaki dengan lembut.

Kakek tentu tidak merasakan adanya bahaya jika melihat bagaimana reaksi Misaki yang dibelai rambutnya. Dia terlihat senang sekali. Dan lagi kakek intuisinya juga lumayan tajam. Dia melihat di surat yang tadi dia baca. Di sana tertulis jelas kata 'Hibari-san'. Kalau orang yang menulis surat ini adalah orang jahat yang asal menargetkan orang, dia rasa orang itu akan menulis 'Hibari Kyoya'. Karena ada lebih dari lima orang yang memiliki nama Hibari di dunia. Jadi pastilah yang menyebut 'Hibari-san' di surat ini tahu kalau pun hanya dengan marganya saja, orang yang ia hubungi akan mengerti siapa itu karena orang yang keduanya ketahui bernama Hibari hanya satu.

"Ehehe. Bu guru, aku lupa nama bu guru. Nama ibu siapa ya?" tanya Misaki, langsung ke inti. Guru itu langsung diam. Kakek juga.

"Lho? Kok bisa begini? Kau benar gurunya kan?" tanya kakek penuh selidik. Keraguan seketika menyerbunya. Bisa begitu, murid lupa nama gurunya? Kalau muridnya itu sudah jadi alumni, itu wajar sih ya, walau pun sebenarnya tidak baik. Melupakan nama orang yang berjasa di kehidupan masa sekolah. Jahat sekali.

Guru itu langsung gelagapan sendiri. Kalau begini dia benar-benar terlihat mencurigakan. Seperti orang yang ingin menculik dengan penyamaran sebagai guru sekolahnya. "S-Saya benar gurunya kok! Saya memang baru kerja beberapa hari lalu, jadi kan lumayan wajar kalau Misaki-chan lupa nama saya," elaknya. Setitik dua titik keringat mulai terlihat, dan itu malah menambah kecurigaan.

"Kalau begitu namamu siapa?" kakek berusaha memojokkan orang yang mengaku sebagai guru itu. Tapi jujur saja, kalau orang itu tidak bersikap gugup karena tidak menyangka kalau akan dilupakan namanya oleh muridnya sendiri, pasti kecurigaan kakek tidak begitu besar.

"Iih, Misaki-chan pakai lupa nama ibu. Nama saya Rokudo Nagi. Walau pun pekerjaan menuntut saya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik di depan orang yang dikenal atau pun tidak, saya sebenarnya masih gugup. Maaf kalau tidak begitu meyakinkan, tapi beginilah adanya," ucapnya pada kakek dan Misaki.

"Ah, iya! Bu guru nanas enam!" sahut Misaki girang, sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya entah untuk apa. Guru itu yang diketahui bernama Nagi, langsung menanyakan maksudnya. "Teman-teman bilang begitu! Rambut dan nama ibu mirip enam nanas! _Roku Nappo-_sensei!"

Nagi mengerjapkan mata, berkebalikan dengan kakek yang justru mulai rada takut. Kenapa? Dia khawatir kalau-kalau Nagi adalah tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung lalu mulai marah pada Misaki lalu menindasnya di sekolah. Oh tidak, pikirannya terlalu jauh.

"M-Maaf, bu. Jangan di-"

"Hahaha, Misaki-chan boleh juga." Nagi tertawa dengan leluasa, tapi tetap dengan sopan santun dan tertawa yang cocok untuk wanita dewasa. "Kalau begitu nanti ibu juga mau bilang ke yang lain, untuk memberikan julukan juga untuk Daemon-sama."

"Dimo-n? Siapa itu?"

"Daemon, Misaki-chan. Beliau ayahku, dia juga kan mengajar Misaki-chan."

"Oh, yang itu. Yang kemarinnya ngajar tambah-tambahan terus besoknya dikasih soal kali-kalian," gumam Misaki. Anak kecil memang masih polos. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan anaknya. "Untung ada Rokunappo-sensei, aku jadi bisa mengerjakan soalnya,"

Satu hal yang disyukuri kakek. Misaki jarang sekali meminta sesuatu. Anak seumurannya sudah seharusnya dipenuhi keinginan, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak berlaku padanya. Kakek dan Hibari yakin, sebenarnya Misaki punya keinginan, hanya saja dia tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya. Tapi berbeda dengan kakek, Hibari bukan orang yang mengajari dengan memberikan secara langsung jawabannya, melainkan membuat orang itu mencari jawabannya sendiri. Orang yang bisa bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini hanya orang-orang yang dapat menemukan jawabannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Makanya, sepertinya kakek harus memberitahu Hibari, bahwa anaknya sudah menemukan jawabannya dan siap untuk menyelesaikan soal berikutnya.

.

Italia

Cklek. "Hibari-san, Dino-san!" panggil Tsuna ketika membuka pintu. Di tangannya ada satu kantung plastik berisi botol minum plastik. "Ini, makanannya. Hibari-san makan ya. Ah, kami juga belikan susu untuk Hibari-san. Katanya kalau sedang gelisah, kalsium berkurang," lanjutnya, sambil menaruh kantung itu di meja. Lho? Mana makanannya? Ah, Mukuro yang bawa. Kayaknya tadi Mukuro sempat ngegombalin Tsuna dulu sebelum membawakan kantung makanan.

"Ah, terimakasih, Tsuna," ucap Dino, melihat Tsuna dan Mukuro benar-benar datang membawa makanan. Bukan, bukan berarti Dino menganggap remeh janji mereka. Hanya saja, yah, Tsuna kan bos Vongola. Bisa saja mereka datang dengan ucapan 'nanti dibawakan', karena biasanya ada saja yang bilang 'bos balik duluan saja, nanti saya bawakan' dan semacamnya. "Bawahanmu tidak ada yang berisik, Tsuna?"

"Ehehe, tadi iya sih. Tapi begitu aku bilang mau kubawakan pada Hibari-san, semuanya langsung diam. Hibari-san masih saja menakutkan bagi mereka," jawab Tsuna, sambil tertawa pelan. Dino yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

Kalau mau dibilang yang sebenarnya, sekarang Tsuna sudah ahli menyembunyikan ekspresi aslinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau tertawa. '_Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa setelah yang terjadi tadi...'_

Flashback

_"_Ara_, Vongola Decimo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu yang menjaga kafeteria di markas. Dia terlihat sangat ramah, dengan senyumnya yang merekah lebar._

_Tsuna balas tersenyum. "Haha. Aku dan Mukuro makan siang di sini. Aku pesan kabayaki boleh? Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin makanan jepang. Mukuro, kau pesan apa?" Tsuna melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Mukuro yang berdiri di belakangnya._

_"Aku... stew saja," jawabnya._

_"Oke, 1 stew dan 1... kabayaki kan? Lalu ada yang lain lagi?"_

_"Ah, iya. Tambah 2 bageutta ya, dibungkus," tambah Tsuna, tapi lalu dia diam. Dia menoleh pada Mukuro. "Dino-san dibelikan makanan berat juga kali ya?" Mukuro mengedikkan bahu._

_"Haneuma itu tidak butuh makan banyak. Dan lagi dia tidak bawa anak buah, bisa-bisa ruangan kotor karena tumpahan makanan," jawabnya dengan setengah bercanda –atau tidak?_

_"Wah, ada bucking bronco Dino di sini? Kalau begitu ini untuknya ya? Kenapa belinya dua? Apa bucking bronco makannya banyak? Kalau begitu ditambah makanan berat saja bos," sarannya, ketika dia bisa menangkap siapa yang dimaksud mereka. Tangannya sudah siap jika harus menambah pesanan, tapi ternyata tidak jadi karena Tsuna menggeleng._

_"Tidak, tidak usah. Lagipula 2 orang yang kubawakan makanan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Dia juga makannya tidak sebanyak itu"_

_"Ara? Memang siapa lagi?"_

_"Cloud guardian-ku, Hibari-san."_

End of Flashback

Tsuna sangat menyesal kenapa ia menjawabnya dengan volume biasa. Seharusnya ia mengecilkan suaranya sedikit atau malah tidak usah menjawab. hanya karena jawabannya, orang-orang di kafeteria yang belum mengetahui kepulangan cloud guardian langsung memasang ekspresi kaget –sangat kaget. Ibu itu juga demikian. Langsung ada suara bisik-bisik yang datang dari orang-orang yang duduk di meja kafeteria. Mukuro yang mengerti Tsuna rada takut ketika itu, segera menenangkan orang-orang di sana. Tidak sulit, karena yang melakukannya adalah salah satu dari guardian. Tapi walau begitu, Tsuna juga masih kepikiran. Dia tidak mau Hibari jadi bahan gosip anak buahnya ketika Hibari sendiri sedang dihujam masalah.

Dino segera menyambar plastik berisi makanan untuknya dan Hibari. Dia keluarkan isinya dan membukanya. Yang pertama tentu dia bujuk Hibari untuk makan. "Kyoya, makan dulu. Kau belum makan hari ini kan?"

Hibari tentu bukan anak kecil yang perlu dikejar-kejar untuk makan, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar tidak merasa ingin makan. Tutornya padahal sudah baik sekali membukakan makanannya. "Kyoya, kau harus makan. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak bisa bertarung."

Mukuro yang melihatnya tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa, melihat Hibari dibujuk-bujuk makan oleh Dino membuatnya... tersinggung. Lalu matanya melirik ke Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun, aku tidak boleh ambil baguetta-nya ya?" tanyanya, dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ha? Buat apa? Ini untuk Dino-san!"

"Habis, aku juga mau kayak begitu. Coba saja Tsunayoshi juga kayak Hibari, susah makan. Aku juga tidak keberatan main kucing-kucingan biar kamu makan," gerutunya. Rasanya dia seperti menimpakan kesalahan pada Tsuna, ya. Tsuna kemudian hanya memerah dan menyumpah-nyumpahi Mukuro karena kata-katanya barusan. Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda di saat seperti ini.

Mukuro lalu memandang Hibari yang dibujuk-bujuk Dino. Sekarang sudah ada kemajuan, Hibari sekarang memberikan upaya penolakan untuk makan dengan cara menampik pelan tangan Dino. Mukuro jadi jengkel juga dibuatnya. "Kufufu, Hibari. Umurmu berapa sih? 5 tahun?" tegurnya dengan suara menantang. Lantas, Hibari yang sudah pasti mendengarnya, menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan tajam yang sekali pun tidak pernah menggoyahkan Mukuro. Seketika dia berdiri tegap, membuat Dino harus mundur sedikit agar memberi ruang untuk Hibari jika ingin bergerak.

"Umurku 27. Kau tahu itu," jawabnya dengan tatapan yang lebih sadis. Walau pun itu ditujukan untuk Mukuro, justru itu lebih bekerja keras pada Tsuna dan sedikit pada Dino.

Mukuro terkekeh. "Oya, lalu kau pikir itu kelakuan umur berapa? Kalau pria berusia 27 bersikap kekanakan seperti itu, pada umur berapa dia akhirnya bisa bersikap dewasa? 47?" mendengar Mukuro bicara seperti itu, Tsuna langsung merasakan akan ada yang tidak beres jika ini dilanjutkan. Kenapa? Hibari orangnya sangat temperamen dan tidak akan memberi belas kasihan pada orang yang sudah membuatnya marah. Kalau sudah seperti itu...

"_Kamikorosu,_" maka jadinya begini. _I'll bite you to death._ Kata favorit Hibari yang bisa membuat siapa pun kalah telak walau pun tidak secara harfiah dengan gigitan. Tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya membuat Mukuro merasa menang telah membuat anak kecil ini yang daritadi hanya mengambek dan dimanja akhirnya marah.

"Oya, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya. Kau sudah lama tidak mengejarku lagi karena sekarang sudah ada Haneuma sebagai lawanmu," dengan entah apa itu yang berada di kepalanya, dia malah memperburuk keadaan. Dia lalu mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sebuah trident yang mengendalikan ilusi. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar di mode bertarung, begitu juga Hibari yang masih setia dengan tonfanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli mau kau sama Haneuma atau tidak, toh aku punya Tsunayoshi-kun. Kalau ada Tsunayoshi-kun, kebutuhan hidupku terpenuhi."

Tsuna menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata Mukuro. Semburat merah sedikit terlihat di mukanya yang masih muda dan mulus walau ia lelaki. Apalagi ketika Mukuro lalu menolehkan kepala padanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hibari masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Mukuro pada Tsuna di sana, lalu ia mengulas senyum mengejek. "Hn, aku memang lebih memilih bersama Haneuma daripada denganmu –memang apa sih yang bagus darimu? Tapi sayangnya aku bukan _gay_," tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, dia meluncurkan serangan tonfanya dengan dada bidang Mukuro sebagai sasaran. Hibari bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin membunuh, ia hanya ingin orang-orang yang ia tidak suka merasakan rasa sakit dari ciuman tonfanya.

Serangannya tidak dapat mengenai Mukuro, karena Mukuro dengan tubuh lenturnya bisa menghindar. Tidak puas, Hibari lagi-lagi mengayunkan tonfanya dengan lebih cepat agar Mukuro tidak bisa menghindar karenanya, tapi sayang sekali Mukuro masih bisa menghindar. Satu serangan tonfa dari sebelah kiri, menargetkan pelipis, Mukuro merundukkan badan. Satu serangan dari bawah dan menargetkan dagu, Mukuro memundurkan kepala. Dan sekarang Hibari meluncurkan tonfa dari kanan dan menargetkan tulang pipi.

DUAK! Kali ini tepat sasaran. Mukuro terpelanting ke belakang, sedikit mendekati tempat Tsuna berdiri.

"Mukuro!" teriak Tsuna, sambil menghampiri Mukuro yang barusan mendarat di lantai dengan lumayan keras. Sehabis Mukuro bisa menghindar dari serangan Hibari yang mematikan dengan sempurna, Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengira kalau pada akhirnya Mukuro bisa kena. Hibari sudah puas, lalu akhirnya menghela napas dan melepaskan mode bertarungnya.

"Kufufufu, kau melihat ke mana, Hibari?" tiba-tiba ada suara Mukuro, dengan nada suara tanpa beban. Sama sekali tidak terdengar dia baru saja terpukul di tulang pipi. Segera Mukuro menghantam Hibari dari belakang. Serangan Mukuro tadi memang mengenai Hibari, tapi Hibari tidak akan jatuh terpelanting hanya karena itu. "Oya, katamu kau benci ilusi, makanya kau handal membedakan mana ilusi mana tidak. Kenapa sekarang kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli? Oh iya, aku lupa kau sudah 3 tahun bermalas-malasan di rumahmu yang damai dengan pekerjaan biasamu,"

Seketika, badan Mukuro yang semula _seperti_ berada di lantai, yang terkapar dengan sebuah luka memar di pipi, lenyap. Yang ada malah beberapa bantal duduk.

Hibari bangkit ke mode bertarungnya kembali. Memang dia merasa ada yang aneh, tapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa itu Mukuro yang asli sehingga langsung saja menghajarnya. Menyadari sepertinya kedua guardiannya yang paling sulit diatur dan yang terkuat akan memulai pertarungan kembali, Tsuna hanya meringkuk bersama Dino di pojokan, menunggu mereka selesai dengan urusan mereka. Benar-benar, apa mereka bos mafia sungguhan?

BRAK! Entah sudah keberapa kali Tsuna mendapati pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan cara yang kasar di hari itu. Kini yang masuk ke ruangan adalah tutor dari don Vongola Decimo, sang hitman nomor 1 dunia, Reborn. Gokudera juga ada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa ribut sekali?!" Reborn ternyata datang-datang hanya main teriak, dan teriakan membahana itu lumayan bisa membuat pertarungan _indoor_ Mukuro dan Hibari itu berangsur-angsur berhenti. Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya mereka bertarung benar-benar lupa tempat. Beberapa peralatan di sana sudah hancur. Ruangan impian ini sudah kekurangan keindahannya. Tidak... Tapi seorang Reborn tidak akan mempedulikan itu. "Kalian kok bertarung di sini sih?! Bikin takut orang yang mau masuk tahu nggak?!"

"Oya, Arcobaleno. Apa kau lupa yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini hanya Tsunayoshi dan guardiannya saja? Di antara itu semua, hanya Tsunayoshi dan si bocah lightning saja yang takut di saat seperti itu," ucap Mukuro. Walau ia berkata begitu, ia sudah menghilangkan wujud trident-nya, tanda pertarungannya sudah selesai. Hibari juga begitu, ia mulai menyimpan kembali tonfanya. Entah kenapa _mood-_nya untuk bertarung lenyap ketika Reborn datang.

"Heh, Mukuro. Kau pikir siapa aku? Aku sudah mengabdi pada Vongola entah dari generasi keberapa itu. Mana bisa aku lupa? Lagipula, yang kumaksud takut itu adikmu tahu," balas Reborn, seraya mengambil langkah masuk ke ruangan. Setiap langkah yang Reborn ambil, pasti ada suara seperti kaca pecah atau semacamnya. Justru yang membuat kerusakan bertambah itu yang datang untuk memarahi para penyebabnya.

"Oya, dia datang? Kapan?" tanya Mukuro sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan adiknya, ia harus tampil dengan keadaan sebaik mungkin.

"Adik Mukuro datang? Mana? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." akhirnya bos Cavallone angkat suara. Setelah beranjak dari posisi berlindungnya, ia maju menghampiri mereka-mereka yang berkerumun di dekat pintu. "Hei, Tsuna! Adik Mukuro datang tuh!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya yang dipanggil. Dino mengangguk.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi. Kau harus tampil bagus di hadapan adik iparmu," desis Mukuro, dengan niat yang sudah pasti ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi yang bersangkutan. Dia berharap paling tidak wajahnya akan memerah dan memintanya berhenti. Dan ternyata memang begitu reaksinya.

"Apaan sih, Mukuro! Memangnya kita akan menikah?!" kilah Tsuna, dengan wajah merah padam. Mukuro tersenyum puas, lalu hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Tsuna, karena Tsuna sudah berjalan mendekatinya berdiri.

Satu orang. Hanya satu orang di sana yang tidak mengerti apa –siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Adik Mukuro? Apa Mukuro punya adik? Begitu pikir Hibari. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar musuhnya itu punya adik, jadi dia hanya acuh tak acuh melihat kumpulan herbivora ini berisik membicarakan orang yang ia tak kenal.

Karena sang bintang tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, Reborn memanggilnya, murni dari mulut. "Hooi, sudah sini masuk! Mereka sudah tidak bertarung!" panggilnya, memfokuskan arah suara ke luar pintu. Hibari kemudian berpikir lagi; adik seorang Rokudou Mukuro penakut ya? Menarik.

Tak lama setelah Reborn memanggilnya, terlihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan mereka-mereka di sana. Gadis berambut sebahu lebih sedikit dan berpucuk nanas. Yang paling membuatnya terlihat _eye-catching _adalah mata kanannya yang tertutup sebuah eyepatch. Di kalangan masyarakat benar-benar susah menemukan orang yang menggunakan itu, baik untuk fashion atau memang kebutuhan. Tapi lain cerita kalau yang dimaksud adalah orang yang dengan anehnya menggunakan kacamata gaya tapi juga menggantungkan kacamata lainnya pada bajunya.

Melihatnya, Hibari tertegun. Bukan, bukan karena gadis itu. Tapi anak gadis yang digandeng gadis berambut sebahu itu. Anak gadis itu berambut sebahu dan poninya pendek dengan ujung rambut yang halus –seperti si adik Mukuro, hanya saja warnanya hitam legam. Matanya juga tidak bisa ditemukan di masyarakat dengan gampangnya. Mata seperti itu cenderung akan mengeluarkan tatapan menyeramkan, tetapi tatapannya itu benar-benar seperti memancarkan sinar baru. Dan semuanya tahu, tanpa perlu menyebutkan hal-hal lainnya, Hibari sudah bisa mengerti siapa gerangan anak itu. "MISAKI!" seru Hibari, dengan setitik-dua titik keringat di pelipisnya. Sontak ia mengambil langkah kilat menyambar anaknya, yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sana. Ia tidak mempedulikan sekian jumlah pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan makna bertanya-tanya siapa anak yang dibawanya.

Hibari memeluk anak itu –yang sudah pasti Misaki karena Hibari tidak mungkin salah mengenali anaknya sendiri- dengan erat. Misaki hanya berteriak-teriak kegirangan ketika akhirnya ia sudah bertemu dengan papanya yang 'hilang' untuk beberapa jam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Hibari bertubi-tubi sambil berusaha menyingkirkan poni Misaki yang sudah pendek dari keningnya untuk mempermudahnya mencium kening anaknya.

Ketika mendapati orang tuanya terlihat begitu peduli padanya, setiap anak hanya akan merasa senang, apalagi kalau orang tuanya bertanya begitu ketika mereka sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Yang bisa Misaki lakukan hanya tertawa senang dan berkata; "Aku tidak apa-apa, papa!". Mendengar itu, Hibari lalu menghela napas lega. Hibari merasa sepertinya dia menyesal karena membuat keputusan untuk kembali ke Itali. Harusnya dia mempertimbangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya –maaf, ralat. Kenalan-kenalannya. Bagaimana dengan reaksi mereka ketika mendapati orang yang dicari-cari untuk lebih dari 2 tahun tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba juga bilang ingin keluar? Tidak mungkin mereka akan langsung menjawab 'baik, silakan keluar'. Lagipula kelihatannya Hibari juga akan mengamuk kalau dia dapat reaksi seperti itu.

"A-ano... maaf, Hibari-san," interupsi don Vongola Decimo, atau lebih sederhananya Tsuna. "Anak ini... Misaki-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara ragu-ragu. Memang rasanya ini akan lumayan menyinggung ketika kita ditanya seperti itu, tapi yang bisa dilakukan ketika ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak bisa didapatkan di kepala adalah dengan bertanya kan?

Hibari mendelik pada Tsuna, dan sukses membuat Tsuna kaget. Hibari lalu memperluas pandangannya. Terlihat juga pandangan Dino, Mukuro dan Reborn yang penasaran. Hibari mendesah sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Anak ini-"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hibari Misaki! Ini papaku yang luar biasa baik dan kuat, papa Hibari Kyoya!" ucap Misaki, memotong jawaban Hibari. Kelihatannya Misaki mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua, yaitu bertanya-tanya siapa dia. Dia mengerti siapa yang ditanya, tapi dia juga sudah _greget_ melihat papanya tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu mudah baginya jadi akhirnya dia yang menjawab.

Oke, masalah tentang siapa dia sudah selesai. Sekarang pikiran mereka lagi-lagi menyatu. _Papa yang luar biasa baik dan kuat._

.

.

Baik dan kuat.

.

.

BAIK dan kuat.

Hm, ini boros halaman. Mereka lumayan ragu dengan pernyataan Misaki yang satu itu. Hibari Kyoya adalah seorang ayah yang baik? Hmm... ini fakta sih ya. Kalau Hibari tetap dengan sikapnya di masa sekolah dengan status ayah, pasti Misaki sekarang juga ke mana-mana paling tidak membawa senjata tumpul, seperti halnya Hibari yang selalu membawa tonfa.

"Kalian, kalau berpikir macam-macam, _kamikorosu_," ancam Hibari, kembali dengan sepasang tonfa di tangan. Segera semuanya mengangkat tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan liar –Reborn dan Mukuro sekali pun. Kenapa? Karena sekarang mereka juga sedang menahan tawa dan tidak begitu yakin bisa menandingi Hibari dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh lagi, Hibari membalikkan badan pada gadis yang telah membawa anaknya, Misaki datang ke Itali. Dia tatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Gadis itu tampak tidak terlalu kuat menghadapi orang macam Hibari yang selalu dengan aura seram, jadi dia terlihat begitu takut. Tidak mau ketinggalan, kaki Hibari juga mulai mengambil langkah mendekat, membuat efek dari tatapannya bertambah seiring jarak di antara mereka berkurang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, _to the point._ Gadis itu terloncat kaget ditanya begitu. "C-Chrome..Dokuro," jawabnya dengan ragu. Dia lupa akan keberadaan Misaki di sana.

"Dokuro, ya? Hm, cocok dengan _eyepatch-_mu," ucap Hibari, melihat penutup mata yang digunakan Chrome, yang terdapat sebuah gambar tengkorak dan taburan kristal di sana. Chrome tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus dia berikan. Senang karena dipuji? Tidak, dia masih tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk itu. ketakutan karena tatapannya? Daritadi sudah ia lakukan. "Lalu, untuk apa kau bawa Misaki ke sini?"

Chrome kebingungan. Lalu ia melirik-lirik Tsuna, minta bantuan. "Ah, maaf, Hibari-san. Sebenarnya-"

"Iih, papa jahat!" lagi-lagi perkataan seseorang terpotong karena Misaki. Mukanya merengut. Tangannya meremas-remas bagian ujung baju Chrome –atau yang dia kenal sebagai Nagi, gurunya. "Nappo sensei kan tidak jahat! Karena dia membawaku ke sini, aku bisa ketemu papa! Lagipula, nama Nappo sensei itu Nagi!" omel Misaki. Dia kesal sekali pada papanya, lalu membiarkan matanya mengarah ke mana-mana asalkan bukan ke Hibari. Lalu matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang mirip Chrome, di bagian rambut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, heran. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekatinya.

Gyut. Tangan Misaki main pegang tangan orang itu. "Oya," gumamnya. "Ada apa manis?" tanya orang itu dengan cara yang rada genit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mukuro. Tsuna hanya dapat melihat anak itu akan melakukan apa pada Mukuro. Dia berpikir, kenapa Misaki malah mau dekat-dekat pada Mukuro, padahal ayahnya benar-benar ogah untuk mendekatinya.

Sebelum menjawab, Misaki cengengesan dulu, sambil mendongakkan kepala karena Mukuro sudah pasti jauh lebih tinggi. "Rambutnya lucu," jawabnya, dengan semburat merah. Apa-apaan ini?

Mukuro merasa sangat senang. Rambut alaminya yang biasanya ditertawakan, kini dipuji sedemikian rupa oleh seorang anak kecil polos. Ia berjongkok untuk mengeliminasi jarak. "Kufufufufu," tawa Mukuro. "Kau punya selera, anak manis. Berbeda dengan ayahmu," ucapnya dengan senyuman merekah lebar –yang justru terlihat seperti memiliki nafsu pada anak tak bersalah itu. Misaki tersenyum girang dengan semburat merah tebal, melihat sepertinya semua yang punya rambut nanas seperti itu adalah orang-orang yang tampan dan cantik. Dia menyadari betapa tampannya orang yang berada di depannya itu. apalagi ketika Mukuro mengecup kening Misaki saking gemasnya.

Dino di sana cukup terlupakan. Kasihan dia. Tapi kini akhirnya dia dapat giliran lagi, untuk berkata; "T-Tsuna...? K-Kyoya..?" begitu. Terimakasih padanya, sekarang kita bisa melihat bagaimana tampang Tsuna dan Hibari sekarang. Tsuna syok. Dia tidak menyangka Mukuro akan berbuat sejauh itu pada Misaki. Walau pun dipuji, terimakasih kan tidak perlu sampai begitu. Sementara Hibari, dia tidak rela anaknya yang masih putih bersih belum ternoda langsung mendapat bercak-bercak aneh berbentuk bibir Mukuro yang bentuknya...sesuatu, di keningnya. Dan lagi ia melihat secara langsung prosesnya. "Menjauh dari anakku, atau kamikorosu," ancam Hibari, kembali dengan tonfanya.

Mukuro mengalihkan pandangan pada Hibari, lalu sedikit mengumpat. "Aah, jangan lagi." Mukuro lalu menoleh pada Tsuna, yang terdiam kaku di sebelah Dino. "Oya, Tsunayoshi. Kalau cemburu jangan seperti itu dong," ucapnya, sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Tangan genitnya mulai meraih pipi Tsuna, yang langsung sukses membuat Tsuna memerah dan bergerak-gerak aneh.

PAK!

"Kalau mau genit-genitan, jangan di sini. Menjijikkan tahu nggak," geram Reborn, sambil mengepakkan tangannya di meja yang entah kenapa bisa di sebelahnya duduk. Mukuro seketika diam sambil lagi-lagi mengumpat. "Nah, dame-Tsuna. Lanjutkan."

Tsuna yang bahkan setelah 10 tahun pun masih takut pada guru privatnya ini, langsung menurut tanpa ada yang lain-lain lagi. "J-jadi, Hibari-san.. sebenarnya aku yang meminta Chrome membawa Misaki-chan ke sini. Yah, kau tahu, ini untuk meminimalkan jangka waktunya. Sekarang, kita coba tanya pada Misaki-chan, apa dia mengerti apa tempat ini yang sebenarnya," tutur Tsuna, sambil berharap-harap cemas apa Hibari mau setuju atau tidak. Hibari mengerti, kalau herbivore-herbivore seperti bosnya ini pasti akan memakai cara macam ini. Cara yang baginya terlalu ambigu.

Tsuna yang merasa tidak butuh menunggu jawaban Hibari lebih lama lagi, langsung berjalan mendekati Misaki. Tsuna dulu pernah bertemu dengan Misaki. Dan begitu juga Misaki, ia pernah bertemu dengan Tsuna. Tapi itu saat Misaki masih bayi. Tsuna sudah tidak bisa mengenali Misaki hanya dengan berdasarkan sosok bayi Misaki. Dan Misaki juga tidak mungkin mengingatnya karena semua orang akan mengalami amnesia tentang ingatannya semasa bayi.

Tsuna tersenyum sebelum merundukkan badan, agar jarak tinggi di antara mereka berkurang. Misaki balas tersenyum semangat, menyadari orang di depannya juga adalah orang baik-baik karena dia tersenyum padanya. "Selamat siang, Misaki-chan."

"Selamat siang!" balas Misaki. "Eeh... nama tuan siapa?"

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Misaki-chan tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu," jawab Tsuna, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Misaki yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam yang lembut. "Kau tahu? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, jadi aku mengenalmu. Tapi pastinya kau tidak mengenalku. Aku dulu adalah adik kelas dari papamu, Hibari-san."

Misaki terlihat bingung. Dia berpikir-pikir apa itu adik kelas. "Kalau begitu, sekarang hubungan Tsunayoshi-chan dengan papa apa?"

Tsuna tertawa pelan mendengar Misaki memanggilnya Tsunayoshi-chan. Baru pertama kali ia dipanggil seperti itu. Selama dia hidup, seingatnya dia hanya dipanggil dengan Dame Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Tsu-kun dan Tsuna-san. "Sekarang aku atasannya." Misaki lalu ber-oh saja karena lagi-lagi dia tidak mengerti apa itu atasan. "Misaki, kau tahu ini tempat apa?"

Hibari mendelik pada Tsuna. Dia mengumpati Tsuna dalam hati. 'Herbivore, herbivore, herbivore'. Dia tidak menyangka herbivore satu itu benar-benar akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang satu itu.

Misaki menggeleng. Wajar. Sesuatu tidak selamanya bisa diketahui namanya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Apalagi Misaki hanya seorang gadis kecil yang tanpa dijelaskan sesuatunya langsung dibawa ke tempat yang belum dia datangi. Ditambah lagi, Misaki sekali pun belum pernah mendengar kata 'mafia' selama hidupnya yang masih pendek. "Ini perusahaanku. Dengan kata lain, ini juga tempat papamu bekerja," jelas Tsuna, dengan tampang yang sudah merasa sekarang keadaan benar-benar aman.

Misaki mengangguk penuh arti. "Kakak-kakak ini juga? Kakak nappo itu juga?" Tsuna mengangguk. Misaki lalu merasa papanya adalah yang terhebat karena bisa membuat banyak teman di tempat kerjanya –setidaknya begitu yang dipikir Misaki. Teman.

Mukuro mendekati Tsuna dan Misaki, sambil menyeletuk. "Kufufufu, rasanya aku juga jadi ingin punya anak. Buat beberapa yuk, Tsunayoshi-kun." Alhasil, Tsuna dibuat merinding, sementara Misaki tidak mengerti. Reborn juga sudah siap dengan tembakan lainnya jika Mukuro benar-benar melakukan hal aneh pada muridnya. Ah, Reborn saja begitu. Apalagi Gokudera?

"HEH, NANAS SINTING! BERANI PEGANG JUUDAIME, RAMBUTMU AKAN KULEDAKKAN!"

"Oya, daritadi aku sudah pegang. Rambutku yang kata Misaki keren dan indah ini masih dalam keadaan rapi di kepalaku lho," ucap Mukuro, penuh dusta. Padahal yang dikatakan Misaki bukan begitu.

"BERISIK! POKOKNYA HIBARI, MUKURO DAN GOKUDERA BERESKAN RUANGAN INI SAMPAI SEPERTI SEMULA!" teriak Reborn, memberi perintah. Perintah dari Reborn adalah hal yang absolut, tapi kali ini Gokudera benar-benar tidak terima. Bisa-bisanya dia juga disuruh membersihkan. Ikut bagian merusak ruangan saja belum.

"Reborn-san! Kenapa aku juga?! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa!"

"Itu kamu sudah ada niat kan?! Sudah, lakukan!"

Tsuna merasa prihatin pada Gokudera. Dia mengambil langkah mendekati Gokudera. "A-ano... Reborn, aku saja yang bersihkan, menggantikan Gokudera-kun. Lagipula daritadi aku berada di ruangan ini tapi tidak menghentikan Hibari-san dan Mukuro," ucap Tsuna. Reborn sih ya secara pribadi oke-oke saja, asal bukan dia yang membereskan, walau pun dia juga ikut merusak.

"E-eh?! J-Juudaime?!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, sudahlah. Biarkan saja Storm yang membereskan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Aku mau kok menggantikanmu."

"T-tidak bisa begitu, Juudaime! Saya gagal jadi tangan kanan anda kalau saya membiarkan anda mengerjakan sesuatu yang harusnya saya lakukan!" Gokudera mulai plin-plan. Dia tidak mau menuruti perintah Reborn, berarti tidak membereskan ruangan. Tapi dia juga bersikeras tak ingin membiarkan Tsuna melakukan perintah Reborn, yang artinya juga dia akan membereskan ruangan. Lalu, kau maunya apa, Gokudera?!

Meninggalkan masalah Gokudera plin-plan sebentar, sekarang kita lihat Hibari. Dia menatap Chrome dengan tatapan marah. Chrome tidak menyadari memang, tapi ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah tatapan tajam menusuk yang diluncurkan ke arahnya.

Di masalah ini, untuk menghakimi Hibari sebaiknya berterimakasih atau justru mendampratnya benar-benar tak bisa kita lakukan. Mengingat bagaimana temperamen Hibari benar-benar parah, dia juga tidak bisa menggunakan logika sekarang. Di satu sisi, Hibari lega karena setengah dari masalahnya selesai. Tapi juga dia ingin menyalahkan karena ia tidak mau masalahnya diselesaikan dengan cara macam ini. Dan sepertinya untuk itu, menyalahkan Tsuna adalah pilihan paling normal. Tapi Tsuna juga sudah memilihkan suatu cara nekad yang takkan bisa Hibari tentukan. Jadi Hibari hanya mengikuti egonya; menyalahkan Chrome untuk melegakan perasaannya.

Hibari berjalan menjauh dari kelompok itu, dengan perasaan amburadul. Dia keluar tanpa seorang pun menyadari, dan meninggalkan tugasnya untuk membersihkan ruangan.

.

Makan malam di markas utama Vongola adalah hal yang paling tak bisa dilewatkan. Berbeda dengan waktu makan siang, di mana bahkan anggota utama harus datang jalan kaki bersama anak buah menuju kantin. Saat makan malam, para anggota utama akan berkumpul di ruang makan yang tentu untuk bos dan guardian-guardian dan hidangan akan disiapkan oleh bawahan. Hidangan tentu nomor satu. Ruangannya juga sangat berselera.

"Semuanya, sebelum kita mulai, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ucap Tsuna, selaku bos. Kali ini, ketegangan sudah tak ada, dan digantikan oleh suasana yang menyenangkan. "Hari ini benar-benar hari spesial, karena itu aku ingin acara makan malam kali ini dimulai dengan cara yang lebih spesial. Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekarang anggota kita sudah lengkap dengan kembalinya Hibari-san dan kedatangan kakak, Lambo, dan Dino-san. Dan tentunya tamu spesial kita, Misaki-chan. Kami sangat menyambut kedatanganmu dan kembalinya papamu."

Misaki bersorak-sorak girang, merasa tersanjung karena menjadi tamu spesial mereka.

"Hmm..., jadi anak ini Misaki, anak Hibari yang dulu pernah kita temui saat dia masih bayi ya?" tanya sang sun guardian, yang baru saja kembali dari misi singkat. "BENAR-BENAR BEDA _TO THE EXTREME!_" ah, dia berteriaknya pakai berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangan. Memang selalu terbakar ya, semangatnya.

Cpiiik. Hibari mendelik. "Maksudmu apa yang beda?"

"DULU PAS KITA KETEMU PERTAMA KALI, MISAKI MASIH BULAT KECIL DAN MASIH BELUM BUKA MATA! DAN SEKARANG DIA SUDAH BESAR DAN MATANYA TERBUKA LEBAR! JELAS BEDA KAN?!"

"Oh." Respon Hibari. Ternyata _plan_ untuk menggigit Ryohei sampai mati dibatalkan, karena maksud dari kata 'beda'-nya lain lagi. Kalau misalnya bedanya itu membandingkan Hibari dengan Misaki, ah..., Ryohei, kami semua mendoakanmu. "Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Hibari, sambil melirik seseorang. "Perempuan itu dihitung sebagai apa? Pengganggu ya?" lanjutnya, yang jelas menyindir Chrome. Chrome terkejut, karena ternyata di mata Hibari dia dianggap begitu mengganggu.

"Oya, Hibari. Ini sedang makan. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, akan kuhabisi kau. Chrome itu adikku yang paling kusayang, asal kau tahu."

Hibari tak menghiraukan ancaman Mukuro. Dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"H-Hibari-san...! Maaf aku lupa menjelaskan tentang Chrome lebih jauh. Maaf juga ya, Chrome," Tsuna minta maaf pada Hibari dan juga Chrome, yang mulai menundukkan kepala. Chrome tidak menjawab. dia hanya mengangguk. "Chrome itu juga mist guardian, sama seperti Mukuro. Dia menggantikan Mukuro, yang karena sesuatu hal harus kembali ke Vindice lagi. Dan walau pun sekarang Mukuro sudah dibebaskan, tentu kita takkan membuang Chrome begitu saja mengingat jasanya selama Mukuro tak ada."

Hibari merasa geli mendengar Tsuna sepertinya lebih fokus pada Mukuro daripada Chrome ketika menjelaskan tadi. "Hmm..., sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Tsunayoshi, kau itu... hmph. _Gay, _ya?" ucap Hibari, dengan nada yang jelas menyindir. "Kau sepertinya lebih membanggakan Mukuro. Padahal kau seharusnya sedang menjelaskanku siapa perempuan itu."

Tsuna gelagapan. Terang saja, Tsuna tidak ada niat begitu. Dan lagi, soal _gay_ itu...mungkin juga adalah hal yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Mukuro di tempat duduknya juga sudah memasang muka menyeringai.

"H-Hibari-san!" tegur Tsuna, dengan semburat merah merajah wajahnya. "Aah! Tahu begini, lebih baik tidak usah resmi-resmi, deh makan malamnya!" gerutu Tsuna, sembari mengepalkan tangan dan akhirnya kembali duduk dan langsung memulai makan malam.

Di sisi lain, Chrome, sebagai satu orang yang merasa tidak cocok untuk berada di sana. Padahal sampai sekitar 2-3 hari sebelumnya, ia masih mengikuti acara ini bersama yang lain. Tapi gara-gara ada seseorang yang sudah lama tak terlihat langsung menguasai keadaan, Chrome tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya diam, menatap meja. Sesekali ia tatap Hibari yang dengan tenang menyantap hidangan yang dulu sering ia santap di sana. Tidak, ia hanya menatapnya sebentar. Ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menatapnya lebih lama dari ini.

"Roku Nappo-sensei." Terdengar sebuah suara manis, yang dengan panggilan khasnya membuat orang yang dimaksud tidak menyadari sebenarnya dialah yang dipanggil. "Roku Nappo-sensei!" sekali lagi dia memanggil, tapi tak kunjung disahuti. Dia mengerucutkan bibir. Kali ini dia memanggil dengan tarikan di baju bagian lengan. Siapa lagi yang takkan merespon jika baju kita sudah ditarik-tarik?

"M-Misaki...-chan...," Chrome melihat Misaki yang menatapnya cemas.

"Sensei kenapa? Kenapa tidak makan? Makanannya enak sekali, lho." Misaki menunjukkan pipinya yang terisi penuh makanan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah garpu yang diujungnya tertusuk daging, yang tak lama akan ia makan.

Chrome menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Misaki-chan. Sensei akan makan juga kok," jawabnya, yang terdapat sedikit kebohongan. Dia pasti ada apa-apa sampai tidak menyentuh makanannya, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Misaki khawatir.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chrome melirik Hibari, untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya mendapati anaknya mendekati orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Hibari masih menyantap makanannya, seakan tidak mau menerima kenyataan anaknya begitu perhatian pada si pengganggu. Chrome mendesah, lalu mulai meraih pisau dan garpu yang masih tertata rapi di meja, dan memotong daging panggangnya.

Misaki puas ketika melihat gurunya sudah memakan makanannya. Ia kembali ke kursinya semula, di samping Hibari, ayahnya. Dia menoleh pada Hibari, lalu tersenyum-senyum girang. "Ada apa?"

"Hehehe. Roku Nappo sensei akhirnya makan."

Mendengar itu, Hibari tidak merespon apa-apa. Dia hanya melanjutkan makan. Misaki merasa aneh. Biasanya ayahnya akan merespon setiap kali Misaki bicara. Paling sedikit, ia akan membalas 'oh'. Itu paling sedikit. Dan kali ini ternyata Hibari sama sekali tidak merespon. "Papa? Papa kenapa?" tanya Misaki, polos. "Papa marah sama Misaki?"

"Tidak. Papa tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu kenapa terlihat seram?"

"Papa tidak pernah terlihat seram."

"Tapi kali ini iya, pa."

"Kamu yang salah. Tanya saja pada her- _teman-teman_ papa."

"Oke." Misaki memutar kepalanya, menghadap semua yang sedang duduk di meja makan saat itu. "Eh, eh! Papa pernah terlihat seram tidak?"

Hening. Tak ada suara apa pun. Bahkan tidak ada suara garpu dan piring yang beradu. Ada sih, tapi hanya dari Hibari, yang masih melanjutkan makan.

Tsuna menggaruk pipinya. "Y-ya... b-bagaimana ya?"

Yamamoto tertawa garing. "H-hahaha..ha."

Gokudera mengalihkan pandangan. Dia merasa berbohong pada anak kecil itu tidak baik, apalagi pada anak manis seperti Misaki.

Ryohei sama dengan Gokudera, tapi caranya lebih tidak biasa. "W-wah, piringnya berminyak _to the extreme..._"

Semuanya hening. Tidak, tidak semuanya.

"Kufufufu." Terdengar sebuah seringaian mencurigakan di sana. Hmm, bukan mencurigakan juga sih. Semua yang sekarang berada di sana sudah sangat mengerti siapa orang yang cukup memenuhi kriteria untuk tertawa seperti itu. Mukuro, pastinya. "Mau tahu jawabannya, Misaki?" tangan iseng Mukuro mengibaskan poninya yang padahal tidak panjang-panjang amat untuk dikibaskan.

Misaki bersemangat. "Iya! Iya!" pipinya merona merah, matanya bersinar bulat besar.

"Kufufufu. Jawabannya adalah..." Misaki penasaran. Ditambah lagi ketika Mukuro membiarkan kata-katanya terpenggal. "Dia memang selalu terlihat seram," Mukuro mengucapkannya dengan sangat lancar, tak ada beban. Dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah mengatakan hal itu pada anak dari orang yang ia maksud buruk. Sungguh, orang-orang yang sebelumnya menahan diri untuk berkata jujur, rasanya saat itu juga ingin langsung melumatnya sampai habis.

"Woi, nanas! Bisa _nggak _sih, baca situasi!?"

Gokudera menggebrakkan meja, sampai gelasnya yang diletakkan di atas meja terjatuh dan menodai taplak meja.

"Ah! Gelasnya-!" Tsuna yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan sigap meletakkannya seperti semula, meski pun sudah terlambat.

Mukuro tertawa seakan tak punya salah. "Kufufufufu. Situasi macam apa? Aku tak ingat pernah membesarkanmu untuk bicara bohong pada anak kecil lho, Gokudera."

"Aku juga tidak ingat pernah kau besarkan, bodoh!"

Yamamoto tertawa mendengar perkataan mereka. Dia tidak menyangka Mukuro ternyata memiliki hubungan macam itu dengan Gokudera. Macam apa? Ayah-anak. "Haha! Ternyata Gokudera itu anak asuh Mukuro, ya! Aku tidak menyangka, ya kan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sudah menyangka kalau Yamamoto sudah angkat suara, pasti ujungnya begini. Tapi kenapa musti Yamamoto minta pendapatnya segala? "E-eh? ..Yamamoto, begini ya... erm...,"

Brak.

Semua orang menoleh pada sumber suara. Hibari, yang dengan kasar mendorong kursinya keluar. "Terimakasih makanannya." Ah, ternyata Hibari sudah selesai makan. Iya, ya. Kegiatan makannya kan, tidak terganggu sama sekali, sedangkan yang lain berkali-kali terhenti. Dia berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Misaki dan Dino.

"Oi, Hibari. Kau mau ke mana?" Ryohei yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya dengan mulut yang masih setengah penuh.

"Ke mana lagi? Tentu saja ruanganku."

Dengan itu, Hibari pergi meninggalkan ruangan pergi ke ruangan pribadinya. Hibari sepertinya benar-benar tidak peduli dengan rekan-rekannya di dunia mafia saat ini. Bukan, bukan berarti dulu dia peduli. Tapi sekarang memburuk. Ditambah lagi dengan anaknya yang ditinggal begitu saja dengan segerombolan orang baru untuknya. Tapi bisa dibilang, Hibari menaruh kepercayaan pada mereka untuk menjaga anaknya.

Selepas Hibari pergi, hampir seluruh orang di sana menghela napas. "Haaah..."

"Kyoya itu..., dia sama sekali tidak berubah," ucap sang tutor Hibari yang di sana sebagai tamu spesial. "Kukira, dengan adanya Misaki dia jadi lebih baik. Tapi ternyata pada wanita pun dia tetap kasar." Dino menolehkan kepala pada Chrome, yang duduk di antaranya dan Mukuro. Chrome sudah mulai makan, tapi dia juga masih kepikiran akan kata-kata Hibari tadi. Apalagi ia juga merasa kalau Hibari hanya menahan diri untuk tidak bicara terlalu banyak karena walau pun mereka rekan, tetap saja publik. Banyak orang tak terlibat di sana. Dan berarti, Hibari masih punya banyak kata-kata kasar untuk Chrome dengar nanti.

"Chrome, maaf ya. Kyoya memang dari dulu begitu. Kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang macam Kyoya, ya?" ucap Dino, menenangkan Chrome. Sebagai tambahan, ia juga menaruh tangan besarnya di atas kepala Chrome dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Maaf ya, Haneuma," sela seseorang, seraya menyingkirkan tangan Dino dari kepala Chrome. Mukuro. Sekarang, kepala Chrome sedang jadi tumpuan tangan Mukuro, yang masih kalah besar dengan tangan Dino. "Tapi yang paling mengerti Chrome adalah aku. Jadi hanya aku yang bisa menenangkannya."

Sumpah, Mukuro mengatakan itu dengan tampang yang luar biasa menjengkelkan.

"Apaan sih, Mukuro. Pasti nanti juga akan ada seseorang yang bisa lebih mengerti dirinya daripada kamu," gerutu Dino, yang membalas menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro. Tapi malah langsung dibalas lagi oleh Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. Aku tahu itu akan terjadi. Tapi entah akan memakan waktu berapa lama. Lagipula aku masih belum mau melepaskan Chrome pada lelaki tidak jelas."

.

Hibari terus berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang. Tempat yang ingin ia datangi sekarang ini memang jauh jika dari ruang makan. Paling dekat mungkin dari ruang semi-medis. Tapi itu juga tergolong jauh karena masih harus melewati lorong yang panjang juga.

Kalian tahu kan, ruangan Hibari yang khusus dibuat mengikuti seleranya yang lebih suka gaya Jepang? Yang di ruangannya menggunakan tatami, bukan ubin dan juga karpet tebal? Yang aksesnya menggunakan pintu geser, yang juga mengharuskan Kusakabe untuk membukanya sambil bersimpuh? Dan yang di dalamnya, Hibari selalu menggunakan kinagashi, bukan seragam mafianya? Ah, iya yang itu. Itu ruangan Hibari, yang jika dibandingkan dengan ruangan guardian yang lain, milik Hibari kelewat besar.

Di sepanjang jalan, di pikiran Hibari hanya ada dua hal; Misaki yang sekarang ia tinggal di ruang makan dan setidakwaras apakah bosnya meminta perempuan itu untuk membawa Misaki ke Itali, dan meninggalkan ayahnya di Jepang sendiri. Siapa pun tahu, ayahnya sudah tua. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan, hanya saja itu hal normal untuk orang yang umurnya sudah renta jika ada gawat darurat yang harus segera ditindaklanjuti. Siapa yang tahu jika beliau tiba-tiba terserang penyakit, misal serangan jantung? Siapa yang akan menyadarinya terlebih dahulu jika beliau hanya seorang diri di rumah? kemungkinannya hanya sedikit, dan kalau pun akan ditemukan, akan memakan minimal dua hari. Dan dalam jangka waktu seperti itu, pasti beliau sudah...

Tapi untuk memikirkan perempuan itu membawa keduanya ke Itali juga akan merepotkan buatnya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan terselubungnya itu? Ayah, aku sebenarnya anggota mafia. Tidak, reaksi sang ayah tidak akan bisa ditebak jika Hibari benar-benar mengatakan itu. menamparnya, terbayang. Membuangnya, terbayang. Mencacinya, juga terbayang. Atau bisa juga beliau akan melakukan semuanya yang terbayang.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan pintu ruangannya. Entah kenapa –ralat, memang sudah seharusnya rada lapuk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ruangan itu sudah 3 tahun tidak didatangi. Untuk apa ia mengharapkan ruangannya untuk tetap dalam kondisi sempurna, padahal tidak ada yang mengurus? Rasanya muluk.

Sreeeg.

...

Aneh. Itulah yang Hibari rasakan, ketika melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Ruangannya. Ruangan yang 3 tahun lalu sering ia datangi. Ruangan yang dulu selalu jadi tempatnya beristirahat dan memenuhi kembali energinya. Padahal, harusnya ruangan itu paling minimal akan ada sarang laba-laba –karena debu yang menumpuk sudah pasti. Tapi bahkan hal yang sudah dicap pasti macam debu itu tidak ada. Kenapa bisa begini? Batin Hibari, sambil memasuki ruang itu lebih dalam lagi.

Hibari berjalan mendekati saklar lampu yang di dekat pintu menuju ke ruangan yang lain. Dengan itu, ruangan yang tadinya remang-remang karena hanya satu lampu yang dinyalakan –dan entah kenapa bisa menyala ketika ia datang- sekarang jadi ruangan yang terang. Isi-isi ruangannya jadi terlihat jelas. Yang paling jelas, mungkin sebuah pigura yang diletakkan di meja. Ia berjalan menghampirinya, lalu meraihnya.

Hibari bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin mengabadikan suatu momen, misalnya seperti menyimpan foto dalam _frame_. Tapi mungkin saat itu dia kerasukan, sampai-sampai mau menenggerkan pigura di meja biliknya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada di dalam cetakan foto tersebut. Alisnya berkedut.

"Herbivore," umpatnya. Ia menekan permukaan pigura itu dengan keras.

Dengan pigura itu masih berada di genggaman, kakinya berjalan ke tempat sampah berada. Ngomong-ngomong, tempat sampah itu adalah tempat semua hal yang tak akan digunakan lagi, yang kualitasnya sudah menurun dan bagaimana pun tak akan bisa kembali membaik kan? Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, pria bermanik _onyx_ itu merasa bahwa pigura itu benar-benar cocok untuk berada di sana.

Glutuk glutuk.

Lantas, mata Hibari tertuju pada sumber suara. Entah suara apa itu, yang pasti itu berasal dari luar ruangan –tepat di depan pintu. Hibari tentu tidak panik, hanya saja siapa yang daritadi itu berdiri terdiam di pintu, sedang dia bisa masuk dengan mudah? Tidak, mungkin tidak juga. Karena ada kemungkinan akan langsung ditendang keluar oleh si pemilik ruangan.

Tapi jawaban mengapa Hibari mau tetap mendekati pintunya, bukan karena ingin mengundangnya masuk secara baik-baik. Kalau untuk mengundangnya masuk, Hibari akan melakukannya dengan gaya khasnya; macam langsung bersuara keras menyuruhnya masuk. Jadi, jawabannya adalah Hibari tidak ingin ada orang lain memasuki ruangannya saat ini, karena ia sedang merasa..._bad mood?_

Sreeeg.

Bersamaan dengan saat Hibari menggeser pintunya, Hibari bisa melihat rambut yang terinspirasi dari nanas berdiri di luar. Melihat orang itu membuat Hibari terganggu.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" labrak Hibari, sambil menggedor pintu. Dia menggedornya tidak dengan banyak kekuatan, lagipula itu hanya untuk membuat orang itu tahu dia merasa terganggu. "Selesaikan urusanmu dan cepat pergi. Tempat ini jadi kotor gara-gara kau."

Mungkin Hibari terlalu kelewatan. Tidak sepantasnya dia berkata seperti itu pada seorang wanita. Orang itu yang adalah Chrome, langsung tergagu. "_A-ano_..."

"Apa?"

Kata-kata sudah terpikirkan dalam kepala Chrome, hanya saja melihat Hibari membuatnya tidak mampu menyampaikannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya? Kalau pun ada, bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya? Tapi tidak, itu hanya dorongan psikologis dari hubungan dan peristiwa yang menimpa mereka sebelumnya.

Wanita itu mengambil napas panjang. Lalu dengan itu, ia berpikiran positif ia bisa melakukannya. "_K-Kumo...no hito..,_" ucapnya, terbata. Hibari menaikkan sebelah alis mendengarnya. _Cloud person_? Bukankah ia tahu nama aslinya? "A-aku minta maaf!"

"Untuk apa?"

Chrome mendongakkan kepala, untuk melihat wajah Hibari yang lebih tinggi darinya. "K-karena..., sudah membawa Misaki-chan kemari."

Untuk Chrome, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah menyeramkan dan dingin seperti wajah Hibari. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya wajah Hibari jauh lebih menyeramkan dan dingin dari wajah-wajah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hibari, Chrome mulai gugup –bertambah gugup. Ia mulai menggenggam bagian bawah pakaiannya dengan keras, berusaha mentransfer kegugupannya ke daerah lain daripada membiarkannya keluar dengan wujud gerakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," ucap Hibari, setelah selang beberapa saat. Chrome berekspresi senang dan lega. Tapi tidak lagi ketika melihat ekspresi pada wajah Hibari. "Karena kurasa aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chrome tersentak. Sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki firasat ini yang akan terjadi, tapi karena kata-katanya barusan, ia kira Hibari akan mau memaafkannya. Chrome dengan sigap membungkuk. "Maaf! Saya benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Saya hanya melakukan hal yang bos suruh! Saya bisa saja menolak, tapi karena bos dengan sungguh-sungguh meminta demi kebaikan anda, saya juga ingin membantu. Dan lagi saya kebetulan kenal dengan Misaki-chan, walau sebenarnya saya sempat kaget kalau ternyata anak didik saya adalah anak dari cloud guardian yang hilang," jelas Chrome, dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa. Dengan jarak tiap kata yang sedikit, ia dengan susah payah menyelinginya dengan tarikan napas. "...dan tolong jangan salahkan bos. Ini salah saya yang berpikiran pendek dan tidak memikirkan apa akibatnya."

Chrome tetap dalam posisinya, membungkuk. Dan masih tak ada respon dari Hibari saat ini.

"Kh-" Hibari menyeringai. Chrome menegakkan tubuhnya, mendengar seringai Hibari yang aneh. "Walau kau bilang begitu, apa aku akan memaafkanmu?" Hibari memicingkan mata pada Chrome, dan itu membuat Chrome bergidik.

"E-eh? T-tapi..."

"Memang, kalau kau memintaku untuk tidak menyalahkan herbivore itu, aku akan melakukannya? Begitu?" Hibari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bisa saja dia mengeluarkan tonfanya dan memberi ancaman keras pada Chrome, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak berminat karena ia merasa wanita lemah ini tidak akan bisa membalas –paling tidak itu yang ada di pikiran Hibari.

Hibari berjalan selangkah ke arah Chrome, dan itu membuat Chrome mundur selangkah. "Kalau urusanmu selesai, cepat pergi atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

Chrome pernah mendengar memang kalau kalimat khas cloud guardian generasi ke-10 adalah mengancam akan menggigit lawan sampai mati. Tapi ia pertama kali mendengarnya, merasa lawan malah akan tertawa karena digigit kucing pun orang tidak mati. Tapi ternyata ketika ia merasakannya sendiri, di pikirannya sama sekali tidak ada perasaan ingin tertawa atau semacamnya.

Malah, ia ingin pergi secepatnya dari sana.

Dan dengan itu, Chrome benar-benar berlari dari sana, kembali ke ruangan di mana yang lain berada.

Melihat bagian belakang Chrome yang berlari ketakutan, Hibari hanya membuang napas. Sudah terpikirkan ia akan kembali masuk ke ruangannya, tapi dibatalkannya ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengilat di lantai. Hibari menghampirinya, lalu meraih barang itu.

Benar, Hibari keluar karena mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Dan sepertinya itulah penyebabnya. Sebuah cincin berbatu opal berwarna abu-abu.

Tiba-tiba, Hibari membuat sebuah seringaian, karena sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik.

Bersambung

Akhirnya, update. Aish, itu shotacon nggak jadi-jadi ngebeta, jadi update aja deh. Dia gak suka pairingnya, jadi dia rada ogah gitu:p dia ngomong 'kok SEMUA fanfic yang lo minta betain ke gue selalu pairing yang gue anti sih?'. Rasanya... baru dua. 1896 sm CielLizzy. Ah, bodo deh. Sekarang dia lagi gila ChrisTao atau apalah itu -3-

Ih, Kirika sebel banget. Waktu itu latihan bikin one-shot yang bahasanya simpel, sekarang mau bikin yang kata-katanya belibet malah gak bisa. IHWP kan bagusnya belibet -3-/ semoga Kirika bisa membuat fic yang katanya belibet lagi ya Tuhan... /amin/

**Ao Simizu **Ahaha, puasa ya mbak? Sekarang juga lagi puasa, puasa dari makan minum dan nafsu. Jadi... lu kayaknya gue kenal deh mbak. Mbak behel.

**LalaNur Aprilia** Yes. 8059 coming soon lho~ Wah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu Kirika akan bikin kamu nge-ship 1896 pake fic ini~ aku sih, gak suka 6996, tapi aku gak bakal bashing mereka di sini kok~ dan malah... aku lebih suka 6901 x'D bener kok, itu 6901. Mukuro x Uni. Kamu gak salah baca kok x'3

Btw, btw~ Siapa yang nonton Shingeki no Kyojin~? Aku paling suka Eren~ dia unyuuu, tapi ternyata seme~ yang nonton, bilang-bilang ya sukanya siapa n pairingnya suka siapa~ gimana caranya? Itu lho, di kotak putih di bawah~ owo

Dadaaah~ ayo, berdoa semoga beta reader yang shotacon itu mau ngebeta IHWP 5~


End file.
